Detras de una promesa
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Un chico a su corta edad decide ser el padre de un pequeño, solo por la promesa a ella, a la mujer que lo fue todo lo que tenia
1. El inicio

Hola pues esta es una nueva historia que tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, espero les guste y comenten para saber que tal me quedo después de más de un año sin escribir nada.

...

Ahí me encontraba, en medio de un cuarto de un pulcro blanco, era un quirófano, yo sosteniendo la mano de la chica que en ese momento se encontraba en la mesa de operaciones.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y de un momento a otro solo escuche el llanto de un recién nacido, enfoque como el doctor sostenía a esa pequeña creatura y procedía a entregárselo a una enfermera para poder cortar el cordón umbilical. Terminado ese procedimiento la enfermera limpio al pequeño y con una sonrisa se acerco a mí, yo hasta ese momento me había quedado en shock, moví mis brazos para sostener al pequeño que me entregaban y con gran cuidado y miedo lo cargué, era tan hermoso y pequeño, mi mundo se centraba solo en él y yo, hasta que el ruido cesante de los monitores me regreso de nuevo al mundo, tanto doctores como enfermeras y el anestesiólogo corrían de un lado a otro, pidiendo diferentes medicamentos para resolver la emergencia que en ese momento se presentaba en ella.

Una de las doctoras del lugar me quito al pequeño de mis brazos y de un solo movimiento me retiro del quirófano al cual yo no me permitieron entrar. Ahora me encontraba en la sala de espera, con la angustia del que puso a ver sucedido con ella, los minutos pasaban y nadie me podía dar razón de su estado, hasta que después de un par de horas el médico que atendió el parto salió y con un rostro afligido que no me dio nada de bueno espina se acerco a mí. Yo por instinto me levante de mi lugar y corrí a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunte con desesperación, el médico me miro a los y con un la voz fría pero compasiva me dio la noticia más triste de mi vida.

- la señorita se encuentra muy mal, ha tenido un paro cardiaco durante el parto y su mal estado nutricional así como el descuido total en su salud durante el embarazo ocasiono que su estado sea más crítico, lo cual en este momento a ocasionado que tenga una septicemia(infección generalizada) aguda, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por sacarla del estado en el que se encuentra pero para serle sincero no creo que logre sobrevivir- yo ni siquiera escuchaba lo que me decía el doctor me había quedado helado ante la noticia, pero otra pregunta llego a mí.

-¿Puedo verla?- el doctor detuvo todo su discurso y me miro fijamente, quedo en silencio durante unos segundos para meditar su respuesta.

-Solo pude pasar a verla unos minutos, se encuentra en terapia intensiva- después de eso me guio a un cuarto especial en donde me entrego un uniforme parecido al que utilice en quirófano, me lo coloque y entre en su habitación, miles de aparatos a mi parecer estaban conectados a ella, fue tanta mi impresión por un momento que retrocedí un paso, el verla en ese estado era muy doloroso, quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero la voz del doctor diciéndome que solo tenía 5 minutos me trajo a mi terrible realidad, con miedo me acerque a su cama, temiendo que en cualquier momento todos los aparatos sonaran de nuevo.

-Tienes que recuperarte, no puedes dejar solo a ese pequeño que necesita tanto de ti- toque su cabello que ante su mal estado ya no se sentía igual que hace un tiempo ahora era opaco, a simple vista quebradizo y áspero, sin darme cuenta comencé a derramar lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, desesperación, e impotencia. La mira de nuevo y vi que estaba despierta y me regalaba una sutil sonrisa.

-Na…Naruto- menciono mi nombre en un susurro, quería que no hablara no quería que las pocas fuerzas que tenia las desperdiciara en mí, pero ella que me conocía tan bien logro leerme y detuvo cualquier intento de silenciarla.

-Se… que no me queda…mucho tiem… po, por eso… te pido perdón- su vox entrecortada y las lagrimas que ella también comenzó a derramar solo provocaron que mi tristeza aumentara mas.

-Yo te perdone hace mucho, no hay nada que perdonar- le dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, como odiarla si ella había sido la persona más importante en mi vida.

-Siempre… fuiste tan bue…no, por eso solo a ti… puedo pedirte… que… cuides de mi pequeño como si fue...ra tuyo- esa petición me impacto no sabía que decir, no quería que ella se diera por derrotada, pero tampoco quería que se angustiara si no le prometía el cuidar del pequeño.

-Tú eres su madre, tienes que estar bien por él, yo te ayudare a cuidarle, ya… ya verás que podremos estar los tres como la familia que alguna vez soñamos- un nudo se coloco en mi garganta impidiéndome seguir hablando, ella me miro y de nuevo sonrió.

-No soy… tonta, sé que no… saldré de aquí, por eso promete que… cuidaras de él, y que… no permitirás que… nada lo aleje de ti- su mirada ahora estaba llena de lagrimas, y llena de una súplica que me calaba el alma, a ella fue a la única persona que no le negué nada y ahora ante esta situación me daba cuenta que no sería diferente.

-Te prometo que le criaré como si fuera mío, que si algún día su padre regresa no se lo llevara, porque a partir de este momento yo soy el padre que tu yo deseamos tener- le regale un beso y una gran sonrisa como solo a ella podía dedicarle, ella también sonrió.

….

Los días habían pasado y el estado de ella había empeorado, hasta que un día del cual ingresaba al hospital un par de médicos me llamo a una de las oficinas.

-Joven tenemos que informarle que su novia acaba de fallecer- miles de lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, los médicos se quedaron callados por unos momentos para darme tiempo de reponerme, aun con lagrimas en los ojos sonreí lo cual creo que los desconcertó, pero no le dieron importancia.

Entre a la habitación en donde se encontraba esta hermosa por un momento pensé que solo dormía, pero al ver una de las enfermeras que terminaban de arreglarle regrese a mi mundo en donde ella ya no estaba, estuve un par de minutos con su cuerpo admirándola por última vez y reafirmando mi promesa. Una de las doctoras, la pediatra más exactamente me saco de la habitación.

-Ya me conoce soy la doctora y directora Tsunade y soy la que estuvo en el parto y que en este momento estoy a cargo del pequeño que se encuentra en la incubadora, necesito que me ayude a llenar algunos datos- la seguí hasta su oficina, tome asiento en frente de ella, para comenzar con la recolección de datos.

- Me podría decir su nombre, edad y qué relación tenía con la madre del pequeño-pregunto de forma fría, sin inmutarle aparentemente que de quien hablábamos era alguien ya fallecida.

- Son Naruto Uzumaki de 17 años emancipado del orfanato estatal, novio y ahora padre del hijo nacido de Ino Yamanaka- fue mi respuesta cortante, lo había decidido no faltaría a mi promesa, no importara lo que tuviera que hacer, pero ese pequeño estaría conmigo.


	2. capitulo 2

Hola pues con nuevo cap, algo aburrido pero creo que necesario para dejar claro la condicion en la que se encontraba naruto, pues contestando a algunas dudas el fic es un sasunaru pero si es bien aceptado are algun epilogo que sea narusasu pero dependera de cuantos lo pidan.

...

Habían ya pasado un par de semanas en donde todos los días acudía al hospital a ver a mi pequeño Hiroshi que aun se encontraba en tratamiento contra la sepsis que presento a su nacimiento, por lo cual no lo podían dar de alta hasta estar seguros de su estabilidad.

Mi vida cambio drásticamente, ahora no solo era yo si no que tenía que ver por él, ya había comprado algunas cosas necesarias que la doctora Tsunade o como le digo ahora, abuela Tsunade, me recomendó comprar para la llegada del bebé a mi pequeño departamento.

Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar antes de que Hiroshi llegara a la casa, como que haría para poder mantenernos o que haría con respecto a la universidad a la cual el día de hoy me informaron que había sido aceptado para la facultad de derecho, todo eso hacía que mi grado de estrés aumentara.

-Que tanto te preocupa Naruto- era la abuela Tsunade que al parecer como ya era costumbre en ella se escapaba de su labor en oficina y se dirigía a la sala en donde tenían a los pequeños que tenían alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

-Parece a no le puedo mentir, solo pensaba que iba a hacer para poder mantener a Hiroshi y qué hacer con respecto a la universidad y agregándole los gastos del hospital- mi semblante aunque no lo quisiera cambio a uno de preocupación, y quien en su sano juicio no lo estaría.

-Sobre eso sabes lo he pensado en estos días y aunque te conozco hace poco tiempo, creo que eres una excelente persona, honesta, trabajadora y responsable, aunque un poco despistado, así que quiero ayudarte aunque sea un poco- la mire sorprendido, su rostro era serio por lo cual no podía ser una broma o algo similar.

-¿Como me podría ayudar?-pregunte ante la intriga.

-Pues te propongo que trabajes en el Hospital, sé que esto no resolverá todos tus problemas pero la paga es buena, seria de tiempo completo por algunos meses hasta que te estabilices con todo esto que te está pasando a tu corta edad, además por alguna razón me nace la necesidad de ayudarte y cuidar de ese pequeño- su rostro se sonrojo solo un poco, y sentí por unos momentos que una de las tantas piedras que cargaba se me quitaba de encima.

-Y puedo saber en qué consiste el trabajo, se ha dado cuenta que no sé nada de hospitales verdad- el hecho de imaginarme en un hospital me daba gracia era una de las cosas que nunca se me habían cruzado por la cabeza, pero si esta oportunidad se ha cruzado en mi camino, no la iba a desaprovechar y menos como están las cosas.

-A pues serias camillero, antes de iniciar se te darían cursos para saber lo necesario y no cometas tantos errores al inicio, entonces que dices ¿aceptas mi oferta?- sin lugar a dudas no rechazaría tal propuesta, con una gran sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza acepte el trabajo de camillero.

….. 5 MESES DESPUES…..

Vamos Naruto corre más rápido, si no llegas en 10 min no tendrás tu bono de puntualidad- corría a todo lo que mis piernas en ese momento me permitían, esquivaba cualquier obstáculo que se posara en frente de mi, siempre cuidando que no me ensuciara mi uniforme blanco.

Corrí un poco más y antes de que el checador marcara las 8 AM logre llegar con 1 minuto de anticipación, todas las enfermeras así como el personal presente solo sonrieron, hasta que me encontré con la abuela Tsunade.

-Otra vez se te hizo tarde, ahora que fue lo que paso- su mirada era seria, y yo solo podía rascarme la nuca, un mal tic nervioso.

-Hiroshi estuvo muy inquieto toda la noche, así que no dormí mucho y por esa misma razón me quede dormido- comencé a sudar frio al ver que su rostro se distorsionaba a uno de enojo, y si como tanto lo temía me golpeo la cabeza para luego sin decir nada retirarse.

Mi vida había logrado estabilizarse desde que trabajo en el hospital, tome decisiones que lograron que el criar a un pequeño solo no sea tan difícil como pensé que sería.

Una de esas decisiones fue dejar pasar un semestre de la carrera y comenzar con ella después de que mi estabilidad fuera un hecho, lo cual puedo decir que ya lo es. Ahora con la ayuda de la abuela Tsunade e logrado obtener una "beca" dada por el Hospital lo cual me permitió cambiar mi horario a medio turno y seguir con el mismo sueldo, por lo cual solo espero la fecha de inscripción en la universidad para iniciar por la mañanas con la escuela y en las tardes con el trabajo, en donde dejaba a mi pequeño pues esa era otra de las ventajas de trabajar en Hospital ya que contaban con guardería así que prácticamente Hiroshi viviría ahí.

Ahora ya no tenía asuntos sin resolver que causaran angustia en mí, lo cual me ayudo mucho en concentrarme en aprender todo lo necesario para mi trabajo así como para cuidar a mi pequeño, esto último no había sido nada fácil pero con ayuda de las enfermeras y algunos médicos aprendí lo necesario para su cuidado.

Comencé con mi jornada de trabajo, trasladando pacientes de un lugar a otro, muchos de ellos era en el área de pediatría la cual me causaba mucho dolor al ver tanto pequeño en los estados en que se encontraban, muchos con malformaciones, otros con fracturas, o recién salidos de una cirugía por Hidrocefalea* y otros muchos por enfermedades respiratorias, pero los que realmente me causaban pena y era el servicio que no me gustaba era terapia intensiva, ahí todos los pequeños se encontraban conectados a aparatos que prácticamente hacían que siguieran con vida, y también era el servicio que mas defunciones tenían, si muchos pensaran que el ser el camillero no es gran cosa así como muchos piensan que tampoco lo es la enfermera a lo cual están totalmente equivocados, yo al igual que ellas estoy en contacto con el paciente a todo momento así como con las familias, veo sus rostros afligidos o de dolor cuando su pequeño o familiar fallecen, y yo soy uno de los elementos de apoyo para poder hacer el traslado en cualquier momento, creo que es el único inconveniente de mi trabajo, no me gusta estar en contacto con la muerte tan seguido.

…..

Por fin terminaba mi horario de trabajo, y me dirigía a recoger a mi hijo de la guardería, hoy me habían dado una gran oferta la cual era tomar cursos para el área de rehabilitación así podría seguir con el mismo horario pero ganaría un poco más, estaba contento subiría de puesto por decirlo así. Llegue a la guardería la chica que se encargaba de cuidar a Hiroshi se llamaba Hinata, era muy tímida pero inspiraba mucha confianza así que no me preocupaba dejar al pequeño con ella, la salude como era costumbre y me entrego a mi bebé, me retire y me dirige a mi departamento con Hiroshi que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo.

Al llegar lo recosté en el tatami y lo arrope, prepare ramen instantáneo para mi cena asi como biberones para cuando se despertara en la madrugada.

…SEMANAS DESPUES

Ya por fin me encontraba en la entrada de la facultad hoy iniciaban mis clases, estaba muy nervioso, no conocía a nadie me sentía algo extraño y también algo preocupado por mi pequeño que el día de hoy había amanecido con un poco de gripa.

Todo se había quedado en silencio después de que el profesor entrara, cada uno de nosotros nos presentamos como es normal ante el primer dia, así pasaron 4 de las 5 clases del día, ya eran casi la 1 de la tarde y la última clase estaba por comenzar, yo ya había entablado conversación con algunos de mis compañeros, como lo era un tal shikamaru, sai y kiba los cuales eran algo raros pero agradables.

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio, el profesor entraba al salón en ese momento. Su semblante era serio, como enojado con la vida a pesar de su aparente corta edad, sin decir nada dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, tomo la tiza y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, al terminar volteo hacia nosotros.

-No me interesa como se llamen, de donde vengan, o que expectativas tienes que saber, lo único que a mi me importa es que no se duerman en mi clase y aprendan todo lo posible- todos ante su voz fría y sebera nos quedamos hechos piedra sin la posibilidad de decir o hacer algo.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y seré su profesor de derechos fundamentales- su mirada recorrió todo el salón como inspeccionándonos hasta que llego a mí, en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo diciéndome que algo pasaría con este profesor algo como que no me gustaría su materia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola pues con nuevo cap, espero que el dia de mañana actualize si no pues el viernes XD

...

Ya había transcurrido la clase, ya todos mis compañeros guardaban sus cosas así como yo también lo hacía de la forma más rápida que podía para no llegar tarde al hospital, cuando siento vibrar mi teléfono, extrañado que alguien me llamara, reviso y era el numero de la guardería y de inmediato conteste.

-Bueno, habla Naruto- mi voz se escuchaba algo ansiosa y preocupada por lo cual creo que los compañeros que todavía se encontraban en el salón comenzaron a mirarme.

-Naruto, habla Hinata, hablo para informarte que Hiroshi está con mucha fiebre necesitamos que venga de inmediato para que lo lleve a un hospital- las palabras de Hinata me alteraron, un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer mi frente.

- Enseguida voy para allá- colgué el teléfono y como loco metí lo restante de mis cosas a mi mochila, y Salí corriendo, pero como siempre en estos casos de emergencia siempre me pasa algo que me quite el tiempo, choque como alguien y tire sus cosas, me levante rápidamente y comencé a correr, no sin antes gritarle a la persona un lo siento a lo lejos.

Tome un taxi saliendo de la universidad y le indique la dirección, no tardo mucho en llegar a la guardería en donde Hinata ya me esperaba con Hiroshi en sus brazos, pedí al conductor que no se fuera y corrí en dirección a mi hijo, lo tome entre mis brazos y sin despedirme de Hinata subí de nuevo al taxi en donde indique el nuevo destino que era el hospital en donde trabajaba.

...

-¡Abuela Tsunade!- llegue gritando al hospital, todos me miraban como no entendiendo, hasta que una de las enfermeras que me conocían, llego rápidamente a mí y al ver a Hiroshi me lo retiro de los brazos y me pidió que esperara en lo que lo atendían en urgencias, yo no pude quedarme quieto y corrí hacia la oficina de la abuela, en ella era la única que confiaba para que atendiera a mi hijo. Llegue a ella y sin importar nada, entre a la oficina sorprendiendo a su habitante.

-Naruto, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-la abuela se me quedo viendo enojada por interrumpir en su oficina, se levanto y con paso decidido a darme un buen golpe se acercaba a mí.

-Es Hiroshi, esta con mucha fiebre y creo que deshidratado- con eso la abuela se detuvo y apartándome del camino se dirigió con paso veloz a la zona de urgencias. Yo por el momento no podía entrar no estaba con mi uniforme como para que me permitieran el acceso, así que decidí que tenía que quedarme en la sala de espera, para que me dijeran como estaba mi pequeño.

Pasaba el tiempo y no salían a decirme nada, eso me recordaba a la misma escena que pase hace casi 6 meses con ino y eso me aterraba, y si pasaba lo mismo y si perdía a mi pequeño.

-Naruto, ven un momento- era la voz de la abuela Tsunade que en ese momento se acercaba a mí, me levante de mi lugar y la seguí a la oficina. En todo el trayecto no me había dirigido la palabra por lo cual me sacaba mas de nervios.

Llegamos a la dichosa oficina y con una indicación de mano, me invito a tomas asiento, y asi lo hice.

-¿Cómo está Hiroshi?- mi voz estaba ansiosa y mucho, la abuela me miro muy seria, pero luego coloco en sus labios una tenue sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, Hiroshi estará bien, solo tiene una fuerte infección en vías respiratorias, lo tendremos en observación unos días hasta que esté en las condiciones adecuadas para que sea recibido en la guardería y así tu no pierdas clases.

Un gran peso se quito de mi alma, por un momento creí que le perdería, creo que soy un exagerado pero la salud de Hiroshi es algo frágil y enferma con facilidad, creo que soy demasiado protector con él.

Me explico cual sería el tratamiento y cuales serian los cuidados que tenía que llevar acabo Hiroshi, todo al pie de la letra tenía que seguir las indicaciones para que no fuera a recaer ante la infección.

Ya más tranquilo me dirigí al checador del hospital, en donde me informaron que una de las enfermeras había checado por mi ya que se había enterado de la condición de mi pequeño, agradeciéndole me dirigí a los vestidores y ya una vez cambiado me dirigí a realizar mis labores no sin antes pasar a ver a mi bebé.

-Hola mi niño, ¿cómo te sientes?-era tonto que le preguntara eso a mi hijo, si sabía que no me respondería, pero sus grandes ojos des mismo color de su madre me miraban profundamente, yo solo le sonreía, creo que intentaba decirle que todo estaría bien, comencé a acariciar sus cabellos rubios y poco a poco fue quedando dormido. Antes de retirarme a mis labores acomode la mascarilla que tenia por el momento y con la afirmación de la enfermera que estaría al pendiente de él me retire.

...

Ya había amanecido y me había quedado a dormir en el hospital para estar al pendiente, me di una ducha rápida en los baños de los residentes y me vestí con la ropa de repuesto que siempre tengo en mi casillero, pase de forma rápida a ver a mi pequeño y me dirigí a la universidad.

Al llegar algunos de los chicos se acercaron a mi para preguntarme si todo estaba bien, ya que por la llamada que había recibido había salido alterado y empujando a medio mundo, a lo cual yo solo les respondía que había tenido problemas en casa y que eran urgentes de atender, sin insistir más seguimos platicando de cosas triviales hasta que comenzaron de nuevo las clases.

Todo transcurría de forma normal, incluso la clase del profesor Uchiha, aunque tenia el pequeño presentimiento que me miraba demasiado pero bueno puede ser mi imaginación.

Sonó el timbre que daba por terminada la clase, me levante rápido ya con cosas guardadas para poder salir rápido hacia el hospital pero la voz del profesor me detuvo.

-Joven Uzumaki, donde cree que va tan deprisa- con paso algo temeroso y ansioso por irme me acerque a el escritorio en donde todavía se encontraba y me plante frente a él.

-Tal parece que ayer tenía algo importante que hacer, que no se dio cuenta que corría por los pasillos aventando a medio mundo, y uno de ellos fue a mí que al parecer fui el único que salió con algunos raspones- me quede frio y creo que palidecí ante la noticia de que la persona que había tirado tenía que ser justamente el más estricto de todos los profesores.

-Yo realmente lo siento, tenía que irme, era una urgencia- hice una profunda reverencia como disculpa, y no la levante por unos segundos en los cuales seguía repitiendo un "lo siento"

-Tranquilízate, solo espero que no se repita porque alguien más puede salir lastimado si sigues corriendo así, a demás no te estoy reclamando, si no que ayer al parecer no te diste cuenta pero se te cayo esto- alce la mirada para encontrarme con un manojo de llaves que de inmediato reconocí como las de mi hogar, al no haber llegado a casa no había notado su ausencia, las tome y las guarde en mi mochila.

-Muchas gracias, no me había dado cuenta- con una nueva reverencia me retire, ahora caminando de forma rápida, para llegar lo antes posible al hospital, pero podía sentir la penetrante mirada de mi profesor que seguía mis pasos hasta que me perdió de vista.

...

Había pasado un par de días y Hiroshi ya estaba dado de alta y de nuevo en la guardería y yo bueno yo me encontraba muerto en vida, la razón, el único que había dejado infinidad de tareas era el profesor Uchiha, y eso que solo era la primera semana de clases.

-¿Que pasa Naruto, por que tan apagado?- era kiba que se acercaba a mi banca en la cual me encontraba recostado.

-Solo estoy cansado, no me acostumbro aun a este nuevo ritmo de vida que llevo- los tres chicos que se encontraban a mi alrededor me miraron algo dudosos.

-Haces algo aparte de venir a la escuela Naruto- era sai el que hablaba en esta ocasión, todos de nuevo me miraron.

-Sí, trabajo en un Hospital como camillero, y más aparte las tareas de aquí mas otras obligaciones que tengo en casa, pues digamos que prácticamente no duermo- todos me miraron sorprendidos o eso creo porque en ese momento comenzaba a cerrar mi ojos para quedar profundamente dormido.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormido, pero solo a la distancia escuchaba una voz que me llamaba.

-¡Joven Uzumaki!, si no le interesa mi clase se puede retirar de ella- el profesor grito mi nombre lo que ocasiono que saliera de mi sueño, y ahora totalmente despierto por el susto de su grito cerca de mi oído me puse pálido.

-Yo lo siento no era mi intensión, prometo que no volverá a pasar- creo que mi mirada de suplica total esa que por lo regular no falla y no fallo, sin decir nada, regreso a su escritorio a seguir con la clase.

Al finalizar de nueva cuenta me dirigía ya a la salida del salón, pero la mano del profesor Uchiha me detuvo.

-Joven Uzumaki, lamento decirle que a cambio de que lo deje en clase tendrá que hacer algunos trabajos para mi, en estos días le estaré informando de que se trataran y para cuando los requiero, espero que con esto ya no se duerma en clase- sin dejar que dijera algo se marcho con su típica pose recta y esa sonrisa que al parecer se estaba burlando de mi, sin más me retire de la escuela despidiéndome de paso de mis compañeros.

Llegue al hospital y realice mis labores pendientes de ese día, así como la inscripción para los cursos para el área de rehabilitación, un día muy movido, pero la jornada se paso rápida. Pase a despedirme de la abuela Tsunade y me dirigí a recoger a Hiroshi.

Al llegar mi pequeño me recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo cargue y lo bese en su pequeña y regordeta mejilla, tapándolo muy bien salimos con dirección a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta y algún dulce por sus recién cumplidos 6 meses.

Pero nunca me di cuenta que alguien a la distancia me había visto con mi pequeño en brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola pues con nuevo cap, espero que el dia de mañana actualize si no pues el domingo o lunes XD

...

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de mi entrada a la universidad, Hiroshi ya se encontraba totalmente repuesto y con más energía que nunca, mis clases en el hospital ya habían terminado y ahora ya podía dar algunas terapias por mi cuenta lo cual me tenía muy feliz aunque seguía cumpliendo en mis tiempos libres o cuando no había personal, las actividades de camillero, y la universidad con mas trabajos que nunca, por la simple razón de que me sigo durmiendo en clases, así que en vista de mi agotamiento logre llegar a un acuerdo con el profesor Uchiha, explicándole mi situación del trabajo logre que no me sacara de la clase, pero mis castigos siguen siendo los múltiples trabajos que me deja, así que solo los fines de semana tendría para descansar, pero no, por lo regular salgo con Hiroshi al parque un rato y de ahí sigo haciendo mis deberes de la escuela, como lo es hoy.

-Hiroshi, te apetece comer un poco de papilla- me encontraba ya en casa, después de hacer las compras y pasear un rato con mi pequeño, mi bebé solo movía sus manitas de un lado a otro y balbuceaba algunas cosas que solo él podía entender, comencé dándole un poco de papilla de verduras, la cual no le gustaba mucho su sabor. Al terminar de darle de comer termine todo sucio, lleno de papilla que hasta a mi no se me antojaba comer.

Le cambie de ropa así como de pañal y después de un rato logre que tomara su siesta de la tarde, a lo cual aproveche a terminar trabajos que tenía pendientes. Así era mi vida de la casa a la escuela de ahí al trabajo y de nuevo a llegar a la casa a pasar un rato con Hiroshi y no dormir por terminar mis tareas, pero no me quejo, es lo que elegí para poder darle lo mejor posible.

El fin de semana había terminado rápido y logre descansar un poco más, los días de la semana pasaban rápido entre tantas cosas y castigos por resolver, pero aun tenía la sensación de que cada vez que yo salía con mi pequeño, alguien me observaba, lo cual últimamente me ha tenido algo nervioso, pero ahora que lo pienso solo puede ser el estrés de mi vida que se vea reflejada un una paranoia mía.

….

-Bien joven Uzumaki, se ha quedado dormido de nuevo, y la verdad ya no se me ocurren trabajos productivos para usted, así que no sé que haga pero si quiere que no lo saque de mi clase y su record de asistencia se vea afectado, tendrá que pedir permiso en su trabajo para que le den oportunidad de faltar ya sea un día o que le permitan llegar tarde a su empleo, ya que de ahora en adelante digamos que será mi asistente, por cada llamada de atención será horas de su tiempo ayudándome, así que piénselo ya esta advertido- con esto último de nuevo me quede solo en el salón, como le aria para poder cumplir con esos castigos, porque de algo estaba seguro, y eso era de que seguirían siendo igual de seguidos que antes.

Llegue al hospital algo decaído y antes de comenzar mi trabajo decidí hablar de una vez con la abuela Tsunade, llegue a la oficina, toque la puerta y con el permiso de ella entre, me senté en una de las sillas y comencé a relatarle todo lo que me había dicho el profesor Uchiha.

-Naruto, regresa a la hora de tu salida y te digo que aremos para esos casos, tengo que pensar cuál es la mejor estrategia para que no te afecte tanto a ti ni a tus labores- Salí de su oficina, y continúe con mi jornada, el día de hoy había mucho movimiento, el porqué era simple, había una fuerte tormenta, lo que había ocasionado múltiples choques, yo corría de un lugar a otro, trasladando a pacientes a los diferentes servicios, para que los atendieran, pero llego un joven en estado crítico, tenía 26 años que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y sus heridas según el reporte eran graves ya que por proteger a su pequeño hijo de 3 años el resulto con las mayores lesiones y así fue como lo encontraron, abrazado a su hijo que lloraba asustado, era una intervención quirúrgica, pero antes de que llegáramos al quirófano sufrió un paro cardiaco, de inmediato lo lleve al carro rojo más cercano y vi como tanto doctores como enfermeras intentaban regresarlo, pero después de varios intentos y agotando todos los medios posibles no lo lograron, yo me quede helado, era la primera vez en esos meses que veía como ante mis ojos un ser humano fallecía, no resistí ver el cuerpo que hasta hace unos minutos respiraba, latía,… estaba vivo, entre en pánico y me dirigí a uno de los balcones y comencé a llorar, muchas cosas llegaron a mi cabeza en ese momento, desde el amor tan grande de ese hombre para salvar a su hijo, así como la pregunta de, ¿Qué le pasaría a Hiroshi si algún día me sucediera lo mismo?, tenía miedo, no por mí, sino por que dejaría solo a Hiroshi, nunca se sabe en qué momento me podría pasar algo.

Continúe un rato más ahí hasta que una mano me regreso a mi realidad, era la abuela Tsunade que me veía compasiva, y me abrazo, llore un rato en su regazo hasta que logre calmarme de nuevo.

-Sé que es impactante Naruto, pero así es la vida tan efímera como un suspiro, entiendo tu reacción, la mía fue igual la primera vez, pero te repondrás ya lo veras- con una caricia en mis cabellos, logre entender que tenía razón, quisiera o no tenía que seguir y no dejarme impactar por este suceso, algo cruel pero tenía que superarlo.

-Te vengo a decir que ya pensé sobre tu situación, así que cuando llegue el momento que tengas que faltar, solo se te quitara el bono de puntualidad, así no se verá tan afectado tu sueldo- esa noticia claro que me alegro, en caso de faltar prácticamente tendría el sueldo que tenía antes con todo y bono así que podría sobrevivir con eso.

-Gracias abuela Tsunade, pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué desde que me conoce, me ha ayudado tanto?- ella me mira algo desconcertada por mi pregunta, pero era algo que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace mucho, ya que uno no va por la vida ayudando a la gente como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

-Sabes, yo tenía un hijo, era muy varonil e inteligente, pero… un día igual que hoy, en el que él iba con su familia, su auto se derrapo en la carreta y se volcó, el junto con su esposa y mi nieto perecieron en el accidente, aunque el único cuerpo que no se logro encontrar fue el de mi nieto, los peritos concluyeron que ante el pequeño tamaño que tenia, ya que era un pequeño de menos de un año, pudo a ver muerto quemado en el auto, pero tu Naruto me recuerdas tanto a mi hijo, que creo que por eso nació la necesidad de ayudarte- la mire sorprendido pero mi curiosidad había sido saciada, con paso lento regresamos a realizar nuestros pendientes.

Salí del hospital y fui por Hiroshi, en el camino a casa, seguía meditando lo sucedido el día de hoy, siempre con la mirada fija en mi pequeño que iba en mis brazos jugando con su mordedera, y fue ahí que me prometí que de ser necesario, daría mi vida por mi pequeño Hiroshi.

Seguí caminando un poco más, pero la insistente sensación de que alguien me seguía perduraba en mi, y ahora con mayor intensidad, apresure mi paso hasta que llegue a mi casa, entre y cerré con pasador, pero aun así sentía esa angustia, por lo cual me asome por la ventana y logre ver un auto negro que se estacionaba enfrente de mi casa y pocos minutos después seguía su camino.

Tenía que tener cuidado, ya que ese auto no me daba buena espina para nada, pero por el momento solo me tenía que enfocar en cenar junto con Hiroshi para que ya fuera a dormir, hoy había sido un día muy cansado, y solo quería dormir sintiendo el calor de mi pequeño junto a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola pues con nuevo cap, espero que el dia de mañana actualize

...

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que comencé a "ayudar" a Uchiha-sensei, no era lo que me había imaginado, a diferencia de cuando estaba en clase, que era estricto y más serio que nadie, en su oficina era una persona, un poco menos formal, como relajado, pero claro también era arrogante y creo que un poco narcisista, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el día en que lo vi sonreír por primera vez.

Flash back

Me encontraba en la oficina, realizando uno de los tantos pedidos que me había encargado Uchiha-sensei, el cual consistía en acomodar los diferentes libros que tenia regados en su respectivo lugar lo cual era bastante pesado ya que prácticamente tenía una biblioteca personal, con una escalera colocaba los libros que ibas en la parte más alta, cuidando de no caer en el intento, ya casi estaba por terminar cuando, el sensei entro de improvisto a la oficina, lo cual hizo que de la sorpresa o mejor dicho del susto, cayera trayendo conmigo algunos libros que fueron a parar justo en mi cabeza, quedando al final sepultado entre libros y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?- me ayudo a levantarme quitando libros que se encontraban sobre mí, pero cuando retiro uno de ellos, algo cayo de él.

Lo tome y al verlo descubrí que era una fotografía, en donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Uchiha-sensei, así que deduje que era su madre. El sensei la tomo de mis manos y la quedo mirando un rato y fue ahí donde una tenue y nostálgica sonrisa se poso en sus labios, me quede un poco impactado pero bueno era normal al final seguía siendo humano.

-Ella es mi madre, es la ultima foto que le tome- en ningún momento separo la mirada de la foto, yo dudaba en que decir.

-Es muy hermosa, y ¿donde está ella?- su sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que termine mi pregunta, y por fin alzo su mirada.

-Ella falleció cuando yo tenía 16 años, falleció junto con mi hermano que estaba por nacer- por un momento me sentí identificado, ese escenario hasta cierto punto se me hacia familiar, me apene de haber hecho esa pregunta tan intima y dolorosa para él.

-Yo, lo siento mucho no tenia por que preguntar algo tan íntimo… auch- al momento de hacer mi reverencia el fuerte dolor de mi cabeza hizo que me detuviera a la mitad.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, a demás yo también me disculpo por mi culpa te caíste y te hiciste daño, asi que será mejor de te retires a tu casa a descansar- se sento en la silla de su escritorio para seguir revisando algunos documentos de la escuela y algunos documentos de casos que llevaba, ya que a su corta de edad de 24 años era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad.

-Gracias, pero antes de retirarme le puedo pedir un favor- me miro esperando a que continuara hablando.

-Me gustaría que de ahora en adelante me llamara por mi nombre- me miro algo ¿sorprendido? Por mi petición pero con una sonrisa arrogante como son la suyas acepto, pidiéndome que yo también le llamara por su nombre aunque con el sensei al último, y con todo arreglado me retire por mi pequeño

Fin del Flash back

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas para ir directo al hospital, cuando el celular de Sasuke-sensei comenzó a sonar, por un momento parecía que la conversación era normal, pero de un momento a otro, solo escuche como a paso rápido salía del aula y comenzaba a alzar la voz, al parecer discutía con alguien por el celular. Sin darle realmente importancia me dirigí al hospital, justo cuando entraba una fuerte tormenta se soltaba, igual que la vez pasada, lo que era seguro eran lo múltiples accidentes por la misma.

Por un par de horas el trabajo estuvo tranquilo, al parecer me había equivocado, pero al paso de otra media hora, llegaba el reporte de un accidente en donde uno de los conductores se encontraba con fracturas expuestas en piernas, aparentemente también tenía fractura de algunas costillas y múltiples contusiones.

De inmediato corrí a la entrada de urgencias para poder hacer el traslado, a lo lejos logre escuchar cómo se acercaba la ambulancia, hasta que llego a donde estaba, de forma rápida lo bajamos de ella y cuando me disponía prácticamente correr para que lo atendieran, mire su rostro y cuál fue mi sorpresa en encontrarme ahí, totalmente inconsciente.

-Sasuke-sensei- mentiría si dijera que no me afecto, claro que sí pero reaccione a tiempo y ahora con mucha más velocidad lo conduje al quirófano en donde ya lo esperaba el ortopedista para realizar la cirugía pertinente y poder colocar los huesos en su lugar, me quede en la parte externa, y pedí a uno de los enfermeros que en cuanto terminaran me avisara, me miro algo confundido, pero con mi respuesta de que es conocido mío, accedió a darme la información.

Me retire a cumplir con mis deberes, pero la preocupación estaba ahí, en mi pecho, la razón, no tenía ni idea cual era, probablemente era porque le conocía, era mi maestro o simple, ante tanta convivencia y que hasta cierto punto me ha dejado conocerle más, me encariñara con él o le tuviera algún tipo de aprecio.

…

Justo cuando terminaba mi turno, el enfermero me avisaba que la operación había sido un éxito que lo habían trasladado a recuperación y que probablemente mañana lo colocaban en alguna habitación, aunque lo siguiente que me dijo me dejo algo alterado.

-Naruto, tengo que decirte que sus fracturas fueron graves y dañaron algunos músculos, por suerte los nervios se salvaron, pero lo más seguro es que después de que cierren sus heridas y que el hueso se solidifique de nuevo, no podrá caminar de inmediato, así que necesitara todo tu apoyo tanto como amigo que supongo que eres de él, así como en su rehabilitación, será necesario para que no queden secuelas en él y pueda caminar lo más pronto posible.

Como en ese momento no estaba consciente y no se tenía permitido las visitas, me fui del hospital por mi pequeño, que ya me esperaba en la entrada de su guardería, al verme me extendió sus manitas y yo lo cargue con una mano para poder sostener el paraguas con la otra, camine unas cuadras y logre tomar un taxi que me dejo en la entrada de mi departamento, entre a este y coloque a Hiroshi en si pequeño corral que recién le había podido comprar, por costumbre desde aquella vez, me asomaba a la ventana para verificar que nada sospechoso pasar, y de hecho ya no había vuelto a ver el auto, claro está hasta el día de hoy que ante la tormenta se detenía de nuevo enfrente, se quedaba unos minutos y arrancaba de nuevo.

Eso ya era demasiado sospechoso, así que estaba decidido a reportarlo a la central de policía para que tuvieran vigilada la zona, ya que con tanta inseguridad que hay hoy en día nunca se sabe con qué intensiones se te acerque la gente.

Sin ya darle más vueltas al asunto, cargue de nuevo a Hiroshi y le comencé a dar su biberón, mientras lo arrullaba, cuando ya llevaba la mitad de leche, comenzó a quedar profundamente dormido, aunque su reflejo de succión seguía presente devorando su comida, después de muchos minutos, logro terminarla así que con micho cuidado le saque el aire y lo acomode para que durmiera.

Comencé a hacer mis tareas, pero la preocupación del estado de sensei me tenia inquieto creo que más que el tema del auto negro o de mi psicosis de persecución. Termine todos mis pendientes a altas horas de la madrugada cuando por fin me dispuse a dormir, aunque la verdad esa sensación de angustia por el sensei evito que realmente descansara, quería que fuera de mañana para que así llegara la tarde y poder saber su estado, saber que el ya se encontraba totalmente de peligro y claro despierto para poderle ver.

Pero nunca me di cuenta que el auto negro había regresado y que ahora no solo se había quedado enfrente de mi casa, si no que ahora también un hombre bajaba del vehículo y miraba fija y muy seriamente hacia mi ventana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola pues con nuevo cap, espero que el dia de mañana actualize

...

Ya había llegado la mañana y con el llanto de Hiroshi ya no hacía falta de despertador, me levante y fui directo al baño, al salir mi pequeño ya no lloraba tanto y me extendió sus manitas para que lo cargara, lo bese como todas las mañanas quedando todo ensalivado y lo coloque en su corral, y así me dispuse a hacer el desayuno. Terminando este me dirigí junto con Hiroshi al baño para poder ducharnos antes de irnos, a Hiroshi le encantaba jugar con el agua a pesar de su corta edad de 7 meses, así estuvimos un rato hasta que terminamos y salimos, nos arreglamos y ya preparada su pañalera Salí para dejarlo en la guardería.

Estaba algo ansioso, ya que me seguía preocupando el estado de salud del sensei. Llegue a la guardería y deje a mi niño y corrí directo a la universidad ya que iba un poco retrasado. Al llegar todo parecía normal, aun nadie sabía del accidente que había sufrido el sensei, comenzaron las clases de forma normal hasta que llego la de sensei, ya había pasado algunos minutos y nadie llagaba, todos estaban extrañados ya que el sensei nunca llegaba tarde, claro todos menos yo, ya que era al parecer el único que sabía de su situación. Pasaron otros minutos más, y fue cuando el profesor Yamato entro al aula, y fue él quien informo a todo el grupo del accidente, e informaba que sería él quien continuaría con las clases a partir del siguiente día, con esto último nos dieron permiso de salir temprano, así que con mas calme de dirigí al hospital.

Ya había llegado y tenía más de una hora para mi entrada, así que me coloque mi uniforme y fui directamente con la abuela Tsunade, llegue a su oficina y entre en ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-me miro fijamente, ya que estaba acostumbrada que siempre la iba a ver cuando necesitaba algo.

-Quería saber si puedo pasar a ver al paciente que llego ayer por el accidente de auto, es mi profesor, el que siempre me castiga y bueno quisiera saber cómo esta- se me quedo viendo algo dudosa, pero al final acepto con la condición de que n alterara al paciente y que lo ayudara en lo que pudiera si las enfermeras no se encontraban cerca. Con esto último y claro feliz Salí directo a la recepción para pedir el número de habitación, me lo dieron y era la habitación 19.

Con paso rápido me dirigí a la habitación y toque para poder entrar, al no recibir respuesta entre, y me encontré que el sensei estaba durmiendo, me acerque a su cama y comencé a checar su expediente, no sabía mucho pero si lograba descifrar algunas cosas que me indicara su estado de salud, mientras yo revisaba los papeles una voz me saco de mi importante investigación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- mire y era el sensei que ya había despertado, deje el expediente de nuevo en su lugar, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de sensei.

-Hola Sasuke-sensei, pues da la casualidad que yo trabajo aquí y fui quien lo recibió en urgencias, y bueno quería saber cómo seguía- le sonreí, no quería que pensara que era por lastima o algo similar mi presencia, él me miro fijamente y solo suspiro e hizo algunas muecas de dolor al intentar acomodarle, a lo cual yo me acerque de inmediato a ayudarlo.

-Pues me duele todo, a pesar de que estoy con medicamento para el dolor, a demás de que me siento inútil al no poder mover ninguna de mis dos piernas- su mirada reflejaba la impotencia de estar en su estado.

-¿Ya el médico le dijo que tratamiento lleva o por lo menos ya paso a darle la visita?-el asintió y me relato lo que le dijo el médico que lo atendía, que en este caso era el de ortopedia, también le confirmo lo que a mí ya me habían informado y que su estancia en el hospital seria mínimo de una semana dependiendo de su progreso pero el reposo en casa si seria de algunos meses.

Seguimos platicando un rato más, hasta que me di cuenta que casi era la hora de mi entrada, así que me despedí, prometiéndole que en un rato libre le visitaría de nuevo para que no se aburriera.

Me retire de la habitación ya después de checar comencé con mis labores, así se fue todo mi turno entre mis labores y un par de visitas al sensei, que siempre me recibía con su cara de hastió y frustración y con puras quejas de la comida del hospital.

Al terminar mi turno me despedí de todos incluso del sensei, ya me iba más tranquilo al ver que a pesar de su estado su humor seguía igual o peor que en clase, llegue por mi pequeño que se encontraba dormido, lo cargue y nos fuimos al súper a comprar algunas cosas que ya hacían falta en la casa. Al terminar las compras nos fuimos directo a casa, y ya estando ahí de nuevo verifique por la ventana que nada extraño pasara y en esta ocasión no vi al auto negro, realice mi rutina de todas las noches, para por fin caer dormido junto a Hiroshi que cada vez se volvía más inquieto para dormir.

….

Ya habían transcurrido algunas semanas y el sensei ya iba a ser dado de alta, en todo ese tiempo yo había estado visitándolo y ayudándolo en lo que podía, y gracias a eso nuestra relación maestro alumno se volvió de mayor confianza, ahora lo que tenía que solucionar el sensei era quien sería el encargado de realizar sus ejercicios de rehabilitación para cuando se comenzara con la terapia, esa tarde en donde él tenía que decidir entre todo el personal encargado yo tenía trabajo de rehabilitación así que no pude estar en el momento de su decisión, al ser un paciente con los suficientes recursos económicos se le daba la opción de que los ejercicios fueran en el hospital o a domicilio y sabiendo el temperamento del sensei, estaba seguro que serian en su casa.

Unos días después le dieron de alta y yo seguía en contacto por teléfono con él, ya que siempre que tenía alguna duda sobre algún trabajo o tema, ya tenía la confianza de hablarle para consultarlo, a demás de que según se, el no tenía muchas cosas que hacer ya que la mayoría de sus casos eran atendidos por algunos de sus colegas, y solo el atendía desde casa los más complicados.

Así pasaron los días lo cuales se convirtieron en semanas y la fecha de mi cumpleaños había llegado, por lo regular toda mi vida la había pasado solo, pero tanto en la escuela como en el hospital me habían organizado un pequeño pastel, me sentía muy feliz incluso me habían dejado salir temprano ese día para poderlo pasar con mi pequeño, y así fue lo lleve al parque y pase el resto de la tarde con él comiendo algunos dulces, llego la noche y de nueva cuenta vi al auto negro, que ahora se quedaba más tiempo afuera de mi casa, yo días atrás ya había dado el reporte y hasta el momento no había podido encontrar alguna actividad sospechosa, pero seguían rondando.

…

Pasaron más semanas hasta que por fin llego el día en que el sensei ya podría iniciar con su terapia de rehabilitación, hasta el momento a nadie le habían dicho quien seria quien llevara la terapia.

-Naruto, tu serás quien de la terapia de rehabilitación al joven Uchiha- me encontraba en la oficina de la abuela Tsunade que me salía con tal noticia.

-Serán tres días de rehabilitación así que solo trabajaras dos días a la semana en el hospital- esa era una buena noticia ya que tendría más tiempo para pasar con Hiroshi, así que me convenía o eso creía.

-Los días eran lunes, jueves y sábados- me quede sorprendido, el sábado era uno de los pocos días que tenia con Hiroshi, y no tenia con quien dejarlo.

-Se que estas pensando Naruto, pero el joven Uchiha no quiere a nadie más que a ti, así que por favor tienes que ir, el a pagado un bono extra por qué fueras tu en esos días, y ese bono es para tu sueldo como un bono extra- sin otra opción tuve que aceptar, era un dinero extra que no rechazaría.

Al siguiente lunes me dirigí a la casa de Sasuke-sensei, era grande con un hermoso patio y muy elegante, toque el timbre y un empleado me recibió y me llevo a la sala a esperar a que el dueño bajara.

-Así que tu eres él que lo ayudara en su rehabilitación- mi mirada se dirigió a donde provenía la voz, era un hombre de unos 29 años, alto, y tenía que reconocer que atractivo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki- salude cortes mente pero unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron de la cintura.

-Hola soy Uchiha Itachi y el gusto es mío- y sin mas tomándome por sorpresa me planto un profundo beso y yo solo me quede como piedra sin saber qué hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola pues con nuevo cap, espero que el dia de mañana actualize

...

No sabía qué hacer, o como quitármelo de encima, hasta que una voz muy conocida para mi resonó en toda la estancia.

-¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo Itachi!- era Sasuke-sensei que en su silla de ruedas se acercaba a nosotros y de un fuerte movimiento lo separo de mi, solo podía ver la sonrisa de Itachi-san como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura.

-Yo solo recibía a las visitas, solo una pequeña muestra de amabilidad, pero ya que estas aquí me voy, nos vemos Naru-chan- sin dar tiempo que el sensei o yo dijéramos algo se marcho y la estancia se quedo en total silencio.

-Yo… yo realmente lo siento, no supe cómo reaccionar- mi cara estaba totalmente roja, tenía una vergüenza enorme, y no ayudaba el hecho de los profundos ojos negros del sensei estuvieran clavados en mi como si me regañara por no poder reaccionar.

Con un suspiro por su parte y sin decir más me guio a lo que era su habitación, era enorme, y muy lujosa y con un excelente gusto en su decoración.

-Este será el lugar en donde aremos los ejercicios, así que empecemos de una vez- notaba algo enojado al sensei, no sé bien cuál era la razón, pero mejor me quedaba con la duda antes de que conociendo su carácter me corriera.

Comenzamos con la gama de ejercicio y masajes que ya había diseñado según su grado de afectación, al inicio aunque no lo demostrara le dolía los músculos cercanos a las heridas que ya habían cicatrizado.

Así transcurrió una hora de diferentes ejercicios en donde al sensei le dolía en el alma pero su orgullo y sus ganas de caminar hacían que realizara los ejercicios sin quejarse.

Al terminar le realice un masaje para relajar los músculos que habíamos trabajado, a pesar de su poca movilidad en las piernas, estas se mantenían casi con el mismo tono muscular que tenían antes del accidente, lo cual me decía que su recuperación seria mas pronta de lo que creía

-Es todo por hoy Sasuke-sensei- me levante y lo ayude a regresar de nuevo a su silla, y después comencé a guardar todas mis cosas.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en total silencio, algo incomodo, ya que no sabía que tema tocar con él.

-Y qué tal te va en la escuela, ya casi termina el semestre, me sorprende que llegaras hasta este punto- me miro de una forma arrogante, y digamos que me causo molestia ante el hecho de que creyera que no podría con la carga de la escuela.

-Pues me va muy bien, no tengo el mejor promedio pero estoy entre los primeros, asi que gracias por sus buenas intenciones al preguntar- esto último lo dije con total sarcasmo, pero el solo agrando su sonrisa, algo que logro hacerme enojar más.

-Bueno Sasuke-sensei, será mejor que me retire, tengo cosas que hacer, como tarea, comer e intentar dormir un poco.

Salí de la habitación con dirección a la puerta, cuando una mano sujeto mi muñeca, mire a la persona que me tenia sujetada y era Sasuke-sensei.

-Pues yo puedo solucionar uno de esos problemas, come conmigo- más que una pregunta era una orden, la verdad tenía hambre así que al ver que no me negaba "caminamos" directo a la cocina en donde algunos empleados ya estaban sirviendo la comida.

Tome asiento junto al sensei y de inmediato nos sirvieron, la comida como era suponerse era de gran calidad y elegancia, y sobre todo deliciosa. Así transcurrió la comida casi en total silencio, solo interrumpido por uno que otro comentario que hacía y que el sensei se encargaba de responder con prácticamente monosílabas.

-Ya es tarde, así que me retiro, gracias por la comida, no vemos la siguiente sesión- con una reverencia Salí de la enorme casa del sensei, este viéndome a la distancia como me alejaba del lugar.

…

Ya había recogido a Hiroshi y ya estábamos en la casa, yo jugando un rato con él, y este lanzando múltiples risas, así seguimos un rato mas hasta que el propio Hiroshi ya estaba cansado, lo cargue y di su leche.

…

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal, entre la universidad y mi día en el hospital, se me había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día. Y así fue el siguiente, pero la sensación de intranquilidad me seguía desde que Salí de casa, no le di importancia y continúe con mis actividades.

Al salir del hospital para recoger a mi pequeño, por un momento creí ver el auto negro, pero después me quite ese pensamiento cuando no vi a ningún auto sospechoso, seguí caminando la profesora Hinata ya me esperaba en la puerta, yo apresure el paso para llegar a la entrada, estaba atravesando la calle, cuando el grito de Hinata y el fuerte sonido del motor acercándose llamo mi atención, gire la cabeza y vi al mismo auto negro acercarse con toda la intención de llevarme de por medio, no sé cómo pero cuando reaccione ya me encontraba en el suelo con uno de mis brazos dislocados y con múltiples moretones y rapaduras.

-Naruto, te encuentras bien, deja hablo a un hospital- corrió de nueva cuenta al interior del edificio, me quede ahí esperando a que regresara e intentando no llorar por el gran dolor en mi brazo izquierdo principalmente, al poco tiempo regreso y se quedo conmigo en lo que la ambulancia llegaba.

-Hinata, ¿podrías cuidar a Hiroshi en lo que yo regreso del hospital?, pasare por él a su casa- Hinata acepto ayudarme con el cuidado de mi pequeño, no tarde en llegar la ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital más próximo que era en donde trabajaba.

Al llegar las enfermeras me atendieron enseguida y llamaron al ortopedista, me realizaron todos los procedimientos necesarios. Después de un rato ya con mi brazo colocado en su logar y solo inmovilizado con vendas y la indicación de tenerlo toda la noche sin mover, llego la abuela Tsunade que ya estaba por retirarse del hospital.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- llego muy seria, creo que hasta preocupada , le relate lo sucedido con el auto negro que intento atropellarme así como las constantes visitas de ese auto a la fuera de mi casa.

Con la mirada seria solo me dijo que me cuidara mucho, que cualquier cosa no dudara en hablarle que intentaría ayudarme en todo lo posible.

Me dieron de alta ese mismo día, ya que no era necesario. Ya era un poco tarde cuando llegue a la casa de Hinata a recoger a mi hijo. Ella me recibió muy bien y me ofreció quedarme en su casa hasta el otro día, así ella se podría hacer cargo del Hiroshi y yo podría descansar.

Acepte su invitación ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a la terapia y tenía que estar en las mejores condiciones posibles. Me llevo una de las habitaciones que tenia para invitados, al parecer su familia era de buenos recursos económicos, aunque la casa no fuera grande, era cómoda y elegante, sin contar las múltiples cosas que a simple vista costaban bastante dinero.

Me quede con Hiroshi que no se había dormido hasta que me acosté con él, el dolor en mi brazo ya no era tan agudo aunque si algo molesto, así que me concentre en dormir para poder reponer fuerzas.

….

Esa mañana Salí más temprano de la casa de Hinata para ir a la mía a asearme y llevar ropa para Hiroshi ayude a Hinata en todo lo que pude, al regresar prepare a Hiroshi que ya tenía hambre así que le me dedique a darle a él de comer, después me dedique a ayudar a Hinata en todo lo que podía ya que desayune con ella, nos fuimos juntos a la guardería y deje a ambos en las instalaciones para retirarme a la escuela.

Aun tenia el brazo vendado, no quería hacer ningún movimiento para que al llegar la hora de la terapia este estuviera en las mejores condiciones.

Todos mis compañeros me preguntaban por mi salud al igual que algunos profesores, en el transcurso de la jornada estudiantil siempre hubo alguien que me estuviera ayudando, así que no se complico mi estancia.

…

Ya estaba fuera de la casa del sensei, una de las empleadas me recibió y al igual que la vez pasada lo esperaba en la estancia, no tarde mucho en que él llegara de nuevo, y con un simple saludo me condujo a su habitación.

-Sasuke-sensei puedo usar su baño- el me miro algo interesado ya que era evidente que mi brazo lo tenía mal ya que no sobresalía sobre la manga de la filipina.

-No, quítate lo que te tengas que quitar delante de mí, quiero saber que te paso- por un momento su negativa me pareció que era una broma, pero su mirada tan seria me hizo entender que no lo era, y según yo el no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Con un gran suspiro de mi, comencé a bajar el cierre de la filipina, estaba nervioso, y no tenía idea del porque, al retirarme la filipina y la playera quede solo todo mi torso descubierto solo tapado por la venda de 30 cm con mi mano derecha comencé a deshacer el vendaje y con cuidado baje mi brazo izquierdo comprobando que ya no había dolor al movimiento, solo una pequeña incomodidad, pero bueno tenía que ser, no todos los días uno se quita el brazo por que quiere.

Sasuke-sensei se acerco a mí en su silla, nunca retiro su vista de mí, y con una mano toco cada una de los hematomas (moretones), y alguna que otra raspadura. Al momento de su contacto una fuerte corriente recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, me puse más nervioso, porque aun ante cualquier pronóstico, el contacto de la piel fría de la mano del sensei me había causado un gran placer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola pues con nuevo cap, actualizare hasta el domingo o lunes

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más cuando reaccione, di un paso hacia atrás y con eso me aleje del alcance del sensei, estaba con la cara roja y aun nervioso, ya que al momento de alejarme pude escuchar un gruñido por parte de Sasuke-sensei.

-Ayer casi me atropellan, y resulte con una dislocación del brazo izquierdo y moretones, nada grave contando de que el auto estaba dispuesto a eliminarme de su camino- en ningún momento levante la mirada, y comencé a colocarme toda mi ropa y a enrolar la venda.

Al terminar el jalo de mi brazo y mirándome directamente a la cara, solo una pregunta que no pensé que saldría de su deducción.

-¿Conoces a alguien que quiera hacerte daño?- lo medite un momento y al igual que a la abuela Tsunade le conté todo lo referente al auto negro, y él ya no pronuncio nada mas, se quedo meditando mis palabras.

Después de esa pequeña platica comenzamos con los ejercicios pertinentes, en todo el rato ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabras que no fueran necesarias, o por lo menos el único que hablaba y era sobre la terapia era yo, y el al igual que siempre utilizaba sus monosílabas.

Termino la terapia, y al igual que la ves anterior me invito a comer, yo gustoso acepte, porque la verdad tenía hambre y me tocaban mis medicamento, transcurrió tranquila la comida, hasta que llego la hora de retirarme.

-Naruto, ten mucho cuidado, si sucede algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda si la necesitas- me sorprendió su propuesta, pero algo dentro de mí se sentía feliz, sin más me retire de su casa y me dirigí a la guardería.

…

Ya estando en casa el brazo me comenzaba a molestar de nuevo así que coloque mi brazo a su antigua posición y con ayuda de la venda logre hacer una "silla" para que este se recargara, Hiroshi me veía atentamente todos mis esfuerzos al realizar las cosas de la casa con una solo mano y ante cada fallo mío solo aplaudía y se reía, como si se burlara de la desgracia de su padre.

Cuando me di cuenta ya Hiroshi había caído totalmente dormido, así que le cambie su pañal y ropita y lo acomode en el tatami para que pudiera descansar mas cómodo, mientras yo continuaba con las labores de la casa y a lavar algunas cosas para el día siguiente.

…

Ya era sábado en la mañana y no sabía qué hacer con Hiroshi, no tenía a quien dejárselo encargado, así que guardes las cosas necesarias en su pañalera y mis cosas para la terapia, desarme el corral y lo coloque afuera de mi casa, cargue las cosas y a Hiroshi en su lo coloque en el canguro y tome un taxi que me llevara a la casa del sensei.

Conociéndolo no se quedaría con la duda de saber quién era el pequeño, así que le diría la verdad.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y el señor taxista me ayudo a colocar el corral en la entrada de la casa. Toque el timbre y la misma empleada de la vez anterior me abrió, se quedo algo sorprendida, ver que llegaba con un bebé pero de inmediato me ayudo con el corral, me dejo esperando en la estancia, ya que el sensei en esos momentos se encontraba dándose una ducha, y había pedido que lo esperara.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche como el ruido de las llantas de la silla se hacía más fuerte lo que indicaba que estaba cerca.

-Siento hacerte es… perar- se quedo viendo a mi pequeño, yo sonreí algo nervioso y me miro, lo cual sus ojo reflejaban que quería una explicación.

-Buenos días Sasuke-sensei, siento las molestias pero no tenia con quien dejarlo y me tome el atrevimiento de traerlo conmigo- el solo siguió intercalando miradas entre Hiroshi y yo.

-¿Es tu hermano?- su pregunta me causo algo de gracias, pero era normal cualquiera pensaría eso, yo mismo lo pensaría.

-Eh no, no es mi hermano, es mi hijo- mi respuesta claro que le sorprendió, pero casi al instante regreso a su compostura normal. No dijo nada y nos dirigimos a su habitación, al llegar de inmediato arme el corral y lo coloque en una parte de la habitación en donde no estorbara, y coloque a Hiroshi ahí.

-Tan joven y ya con un hijo, ¿en que estabas pensando?- me sorprendió su comentario, lo mire y solo sonreí.

-Estaba pensando en que no dejaría abandonado a este pequeño cuando su madre murió en el parto- mi respuesta le sorprendió y creo que trajo consigo el recuerdo de su madre.

-Le confesare algo que nadie sabe, Hiroshi no es mi hijo biológico, pero su madre fue mi novia, crecimos juntos en un orfanato, pero al salir de ahí ella me dejo por otro, que le había prometido todo lo que ella soñaba, pero como es tipo, el tipo la dejo al enterarse de su estado, yo la perdí de vista hasta el día que nació Hiroshi y fue ahí que ante su lecho de muerte le prometí cuidarlo y criarlo como si fuese mío, y eso intento hacer- me miro sorprendido, no se esperaba que esa fuera la realidad de las cosas.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- pregunto yo le mire fijamente.

-No se, creo que es como pago a la confianza que me dio al contarme lo de su madre- sin decir nada mas comenzamos con la terapia, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en la habitación, eran los que hacia Hiroshi al agitar sus sonajas o algún juguete, así como sus risas o aplausos cuando al mirarnos veía que Sasuke-sensei hacia las cosas bien.

Me di cuenta que durante la terapia, la mirada del sensei permaneció casi en su totalidad en Hiroshi.

-Bien, es todo por hoy- el se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, y yo me dedicaba a guardas mis cosas para poder retirarme, cuando mire de nuevo, el sensei ya cargaba a Hiroshi y este le sonreía, mi pequeño hacia ruidos como platicándole algo al sensei y este solo le seguía la corriente.

Así continúe guardando tanto mis cosas como las de Hiroshi que habían quedado regadas, al igual que desarme de nuevo el corral y lo seque de la habitación para colocarlo cerca de la entrada.

-Sera mejor que me retire ya es casi la hora de la comida y Hiroshi ya necesita comer a demás de que no tarde en llover- cuando me acerque a Sasuke-sensei, e intente cargar a mi pequeño, este no quiso venir conmigo y se aferro al cuello de sensei.

-Tal parece que me quiere a mí, que te parece si se quedan a comer así el pequeño se duerme y será más fácil que te lo lleves, y si llueve yo me encargo que lo lleven hasta su casa- lo pensé un momento, pero al ver como Hiroshi se abrazaba al sensei, no me quedo de otra que aceptar su invitación, así que llamo a una de las empleadas y pidió que prepararan comida especial para mi pequeño, nos dirigimos a sala a esperar a que la comida estuviera lista, yo ayudando con la silla mientras que Sasuke-sensei cargaba a Hiroshi.

Llego la hora de la comida y ahí fue cuando Hiroshi acepto se r cargado por mí para darle de comer, la comida transcurrió más animada que veces anteriores ya que el sensei preguntaba cosas referentes a Hiroshi, y este parecía que respondía a lo que decíamos.

Un fuerte rayo interrumpió la comida, había comenzado a llover y era mucho más fuerte que lo pronosticado.

Al terminar de comer, nos quedamos un rato mas ya que teníamos la esperanza de que la lluvia se calmara un poco, no quería arriesgar a Hiroshi a un accidente de auto.

Pasó un par de horas mas y la lluvia en lugar de parar, aumentaba su intensidad. Uno de los empleados entro a la sala en donde nos encontrábamos jugando con Hiroshi que aun no terminaba de cansarse, nos informo que por la fuerte lluvia y los constantes truenos y rayos, varios árboles habían caído, lo cual dificultaba el paso a los automóviles y los ponía en un gran riesgo, sin contar que algunas calle estaban inundadas.

No podíamos movernos, no pondría en peligro a mi pequeño el cual ya se había quedado profundamente dormido en mis brazos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Mañana es domingo así que no hay problema-acepte su propuesta ya que la lluvia no se veía que fuera a parar.

Sasuke-sensei pidió a una de las empleadas que ordenaran una habitación ya que nos quedaríamos, la chica de inmediato hizo el cuarto proporcionándolo de todo lo necesario para que alguien durmiera ahí.

Estuvimos un rato más en la estancia y cenamos un chocolate caliente, platicamos unos momentos más cuando decidimos ir a dormir.

Cuando entre a la habitación, el sensei me dejo una pijama que supongo le pertenece, era de franela para que sea más acogedor, acomode a Hiroshi para que durmiera, tenía que ir al baño a cambiarme y hacer alguna que otra necesidad fisiológica de mi cuerpo, pero no quería dejar solo a Hiroshi ya que era la primera vez que dormiríamos los dos en una cama y corría el riesgo de caer, por suerte en ese momento entraba Sasuke-sensei para saber si se me ofrecía algo, así que le pedí que se quedara con el por unos momentos, el acepto y de inmediato entre al baño.

Cuando Salí me encontré que el sensei se encontraba acostado junto a Hiroshi y lo miraba fijamente con un toque de añoranza, me acerque y le agradecí, pero al momento que se intento levantar, mi pequeño comenzó a llorar logrando que se despertara, de inmediato el sensei se recostó de nuevo, al sentirle de nuevo cerca comenzó a tranquilizarse, Hiroshi me miro y alzo sus brazos como pidiendo que me acercara, intente cargarlo pero comenzaba a llorar así que me recosté quedando Hiroshi entre el sensei y yo, fue entonces que de nuevo se quedaba dormido.

Cuando alguno de los dos intentaba levantarse mi pequeño comenzaba a llorar hasta que de nuevo estábamos los dos a su lado.

-Creo que tendremos que dormir los tres juntos- dijo el sensei, yo me sonroje, nunca pensé que pondría en esta situación al sensei, pero a este no parecía no afectarle, al contrario parecía que le causaba gracia.

-Yo realmente lo siento, no pensé que le causaríamos estas molestias- el sensei solo negó y fue asi que acorrucados nos quedamos dormidos siendo arrullados por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que chocaban en la ventana.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola pues con nuevo cap, no es muy largo pero espero mañana actualizar

...

Pasaron semanas desde aquella noche, prácticamente más de un mes desde que inicie los ejercicios de rehabilitación del sensei, por suerte el semestre ya había terminado por lo cual me encontraba de vacaciones, todos los días salía con Hiroshi a pasear, mi pequeño comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos ya con sus casi 9 meses de edad, todo estaba en total tranquilidad hasta que una pequeña voz pronuncio algo que esperaba por tanto tiempo.

-Papá- mire fijamente a mi pequeño y este seguía repitiendo la palabra mientras me extendía sus bracitos para que lo cargara, una enorme alegría me invadió y lo cargue y como se fuera un niño comencé a gritar de felicidad, era su primera palabra y eso ilumino mi día.

Llegando a casa ya sin labores de la escuela que resolver, comencé a meditar en como las cosas en cierto modo habían cambiado, para variar de nuevo, como el hecho de que a sensei le encanten los niños aun teniendo esa cara de amargado, así como que cada vez que voy a su casa es prácticamente obligación llevar a Hiroshi para que se me permita la entrada.

Flash back

Me encontraba a punto de recoger mis cosas para dirigirme a la casa de sensei a realizar la terapia, cuando sonó mi teléfono, al mirar la procedencia era del sensei, de inmediato conteste.

-Naruto hay un auto esperándote afuera, te traerá a la casa- me sorprendí por su atención al enviarme a su chofer.

-No era necesario-me sentía algo feliz pero tenía que rechazar su ofrecimiento, ya había aceptado mucho por parte de él.

-Si serás dobe, no es por ti que envió el auto es pera que puedas traer a Hiroshi a la casa, y de una vez te digo que si no viene el tu no entras- con eso ultimo y sin oportunidad de discutir me colgó no quedándome de otra que llevar a Hiroshi.

Fin del flas back

En todo ese tiempo que ellos han pasado juntos ambos se encariñaron el uno por el otro, lo cual me pone feliz y bueno incluso el hermano mayor de Sasuke-sensei había conocido a mi pequeño y también jugaba con el cada que tenia oportunidad, y bueno no podre negar que con todo este acercamiento, me he dado cuenta que Sasuke-sensei me gusta más de lo que me debería, pero no puedo aspirar a alguien como él, no estoy a su altura.

…

Habían pasado unas semanas mas y como ya era costumbre, me dirigía a la casa de Sasuke sensei con Hiroshi en brazos, se encontraba emocionado ya que sabia hacia dónde íbamos.

Al llegar como siempre la empleada nos recibía y ya nos daba paso libre para ir a la habitación del sensei. Al llegar toque la puerta pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, entre a la habitación la cual se encontraba vacía, coloque a Hiroshi en una pequeña andadera que le había regalado el sensei para cuando estuviera en la casa, de inmediato mi pequeño comenzó a correr de un lado a otro. Por mi parte comencé a acomodar las cosas para la terapia, de repente escuche el ruido de la puerta que era abierta.

-Naruto- la voz del sensei se escucho en toda la habitación, yo me gire para saludarle pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que al mirarlo, el estaba enfrente mío completamente de pie siendo su apoyo un par de muletas, de las cuales yo no tenía conocimiento de su existencia.

Mi emoción fue muy grande, por fin las terapias habían dado resultado y ya podría caminar con ayuda pero caminar al fin y al cabo, en mi éxtasis me acerque a el y le abrace con todas mis fuerza.

-Muchas felicidades sensei, ya se puede sostener- el correspondía a mi abrazo, nos quedamos ahí unos segundos, pero la voz de mi pequeño que gritaba emocionado y se acercaba a nosotros hizo que reaccionara y me aleje de inmediato.

-Parece que Hiroshi también está feliz- el sensei me miro y miro a mi pequeño el cual le estiraba sus bracitos para ser cargado por él, a lo cual con ayuda mía lo logro cargar y no perder el equilibrio en el intento.

Al ser satisfecha la faceta de atención de Hiroshi, comenzamos con la terapia, al meditar mejor, regañe al sensei ya que utilizo muletas sin mi autorización, por suerte su uso no haba causado ningún tipo de daño en el musculo pero si hubiera tenido suerte alguno se podría a ver lastimado de por vida.

Como ya era una costumbre después de la terapia nos quedábamos a comer, platicábamos cosas sin importancia hasta que el propio sensei saco a relucir el tema del auto negro.

-Ya casi no he visto a ese auto, tengo mucho cuidado desde aquella vez, pero me inquieta el hecho de que me siga vigilando y la policía no pueda dar con el responsable-era cierto que ya no había ocurrido ningún accidente como el de la vez pasada pero el auto aun seguía al acecho, como si esperara una oportunidad.

Seguimos platicando hasta que llego la hora de retirarme, al igual de cómo llegamos nos fuimos en el auto del sensei.

…

Salía de mi trabajo en el hospital, el día como siempre pesado y estresante, el clima ya era frio así que me mantenía bien abrigado par no enfermar.

Comencé a caminar a la guardería, estaba algo triste ya que prácticamente ya no vería al sensei ya que ya podía caminar casi a la perfección solo usaba un bastón como apoyo y mis visitas a su casa se habían reducido a una por semana o esa era la indicación que el día de hoy me habían dado en el hospital, después de la consulta que había tenía el sensei esa semana con el especialista.

Creo que más que el trabajo pesado del día, lo que me tenia así era esa noticia. Al llegar a la guardería mi pequeño se encontraba feliz de la vida jugando con algunos de sus amiguitos que quedaban en el aula, al verme intento levantarse y comenzar a caminar lo cual si consiguió aunque con algunas caídas sin cuidado en el camino, le cargue cuando llego a mí, y así salimos.

Al despedirme de Hinata y dar los primeros pasos me encontré que el sensei se encontraba ahí, esperándonos, me acerque a él, extrañado por su visita.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Hiroshi como siempre que lo veía extendía sus brazos para que fuera cargado por él a lo cual el otro nunca se negaba, antes de responder a mi pregunta me quito a Hiroshi de los brazos para saludarlo.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero invitarlos a comer y digo invitamos para que no se escuche feo el decir que van a venir quieras o no- sin más entro al auto con Hiroshi en brazos sin darme oportunidad de reclamos o oponerme, no me quedo de otra que entrar con él al auto.

Llegamos a un restaurante familiar, no muy lujoso pero si para mí que era de digamos de recursos limitados, conversamos acerca de su salud así como el día que iría a su casa dar las ultimas terapias, todo había sido agradable, y me quedaba más claro que esa atracción por Sasuke-sensei ya estaba cambiando a algo más profundo.

Al termino de la cena y ya con Hiroshi dormido, me dejo en la casa, yo me encontraba feliz, pero de nuevo el auto negro se había quedado parado enfrente de mi casa, pero ahora un hombre bajaba, era alto, de unos 30 años aparentemente, de cabello negro y tez clara, un miedo se apodero de mi y por instinto comencé a marcar el numero del sensei pero este se encontraba ocupado, unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta, no quería abrir, pero una voz gruesa se escucho.

-Se que está ahí, Naruto Uzumaki, abra que vengo por mi hijo- me quede en shock, eso me había tomado por sorpresa, la persona que se encontraba afuera, que me había vigilado todos estos meses he intentado matarme era nada más y nada menos que el padre biológico de Hiroshi, entre en pánico, no sabía qué hacer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola pues con nuevo cap, es un poco casi nada largo pero espero mañana actualizar

...

Me encontraba en un estado de pánico, no sabía quién era el sujeto que de forma insistente pedía que le regresara a Hiroshi.

-No sé quién eres, pero deje de molestar a mi familia y no le daré nada ya que el único que vive aquí aparte de mi es MI hijo- por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio, hasta que de nuevo aquel hombre hablo.

-Muy pronto sabrás de mi, y me tendrás que regresar lo que es mío- yo no dije nada más y solo escuche como las pisadas se iban alejando, por instinto me acerque a Hiroshi y lo abrace a mí, una punzada invadió mi pecho y lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Y si era el verdadero padre de Hiroshi, me lo quitaría, entonces como cumpliría con la promesa que hice, y que haría sin mi pequeño. El pánico se aferro mas a mi ser y mis lagrimas llegaron con mas furia, empapando por completo mis ojos, y así me quede dormido junto a Hiroshi.

...

La mañana había llegado y al despertar, los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron mi mente, regresando con ellos la punzada en mi pecho, intente tranquilizarme y hacer mi día como si no pasara nada, así que comencé bañándome junto a Hiroshi, desayunamos y antes de partir jugué un rato con él.

Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puesta, el miedo de que fuera de nuevo ese sujeto me invadió y con cautela y Hiroshi en mis brazos me acerque sin abrir.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte lo más seguro que pude, aun que los nervios me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

-Soy el abogado del señor Zentsu Otori, vengo a entregarle un citatorio- aun con miedo y por el hecho de no conocer al hombre del que me hablaba abrí la puerta encontrándome, con un hombre de cabello plateado, me extendió su tarjeta mostrando en ella que era el Lic. Hidan, no continúe leyendo ya que casi de inmediato me extendió un sobre y sin más se marcho, de inmediato entre a la casa y deposite a Hiroshi en su corral en donde comenzó a jugar.

Al abrir el sobre me sorprendí, me asuste a tal punto que entraría en pánico, así que no dude en tomar mi teléfono y marcar un número conocido para mi, espere unos momentos, hasta que la voz del otro lado del teléfono se escucho.

-Sensei, por favor necesito que venga es urgente- escuche como intentaba calmarme, pero al ver que no lo consiguió, solo escuche que me decía que estaría enseguida en mi casa, así que colgué el teléfono y me quede junto a la ventana esperando la llegada del Sasuke-sensei.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando vi como su auto se estacionaba enfrente de mi casa, aunque la verdad para mi había sido una eternidad.

De inmediato le abrí, y cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, acaricio mis cabellos y yo ante mi debilidad, la cual nunca había mostrado le abrace como si el fuera la persona que me protegería de todo mal que estuviera en mi alrededor, mis lagrimas salieron de nuevo, mi estado de pánico no se iba ya que estaba impulsada por el miedo de estar de nuevo solo, de perder lo único bueno que me quedaba en la vida que era mi hijo y la frustración se saber que podría fallar ante una promesa.

Entramos a la casa y ya calmado, comencé a preparar un poco de té para ambos, mientras Hiroshi se aferraba a Sasuke –sensei que le había cargado.

Ya estando los dos cómodos comencé a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que Hiroshi se aparte de tu lado, a demás necesito que estés lo más tranquilo que puedas, estando en pánico no lograremos nada, recuerda que eres un estudiante de derecho también tienes que ayudarme a crear una buena defensa para ganar este juicio de guarda/custodia que a inicio este sujeto- sus palabras me alentaba, tenía razón, nunca me había dado por vencido antes de luchar y esta pelea estaba seguro que la ganaría con ayuda del sensei, ya que no era cualquier pelea si no era una en donde el perder significaría perder a Hiroshi para siempre.

Seguimos platicando un rato mas y por ese día decidí no ir al hospital, claro que le conté lo sucedido a la abuela Tsunade y con eso me perdono la falta.

Sensei no se había retirado en toda la tarde así que la pasamos los tres en la casa, pero durante la plática saco una "propuesta" por no llamarla orden que no me esperaba y estaba dudoso de aceptar.

-Entonces comienza a recoger tus cosas más elementales- si, había propuesto que mientras el caso se terminaba, por mi seguridad y la de Hiroshi nos tendríamos que ir a vivir a su casa, aunque no contáramos con las pruebas, teníamos la firme convicción de que él había mandado a ese auto a llevarme al otro mundo para poder quedarse con Hiroshi, así que nada nos decía que no lo aria de nuevo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en el auto del sensei con camino a su domicilio, Hiroshi se había quedado dormido en el trayecto, me sentía nervioso por todo el asunto y por la mudanza, no sabía cómo le pagaría tanta amabilidad por parte del sensei, ahora sabia que nuestro encuentro tenía un fin que por el momento era el ayudarme a proteger aquello que más amo que es mi hijo.

…

En la entrada ya se encontraban algunos empleados así como el hermano mayor del sensei, por un momento recordé aquel beso que me robo, el cual causo que cada vez que le veía no lograra mirarle a los ojos.

Al llegar Itachi-san ordeno que nos ayudaran con las múltiples cosas que habíamos llevado, las cuales colocaron en una habitación de invitados, al parecer mientras yo hacia las maletas, Sasuke se había dedicado a informar a su hermano y a dar las ordenes de acomodar la habitación, me sentía apenado pero la sonrisa de aquellos que en ese momento me ayudaban me daba la seguridad de aceptar su ayuda.

Itachi-san a pesar de ser un poco pervertido tras esa cara de seriedad que logra poner en ocasiones, era una gran persona, también Hiroshi se divertía mucho con él, aunque cada vez que Sasuke-sensei se acercaba a ello mi pequeño lo prefería haciendo que el mayor de los hermanos uchiha hiciera dramas como si fuera un pequeño niño.

…

Al dia siguiente dejando encargado a mi pequeño con una de las empleadas de la casa, me dirigi al hospital junto con Sasuke-sensei que me había dicho que me llevaría a donde fuera ya que no era seguro que saliera solo.

Al llegar realice los trámites necesarios para sacar una licencia, la cual fue aprobada ya que durante mi tiempo en labor nunca había tenido castigos, o faltas por la cual no se me fuera otorgado esa licencia por dos meses, la abuela Tsunade también platico conmigo y ofreció de antemano su apoyo y llevara a Hiroshi a verla, con eso ultimo nos dirigimos a la guardería en donde al igual que el hospital informamos sobre la baja de Hiroshi por un tiempo, a lo cual nos dieron el apoyo en guardar el lugar de mi pequeño para que pudiera regresar cuando fuera necesario.

Entre papeleos se nos fue todo el día, aunque note como Sasuke-sensei recibía llamadas constantes a su celular, lo cual lo ponían en un semblante serio mientras contestaba cada llamada.

Al llegar a casa, sin decir nada, me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a su oficina, ya entando en ella me extendió unos papeles que al parecer le habían enviado por fax mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestras paradas.

Leí y releí aquellos informes, era una investigación sobre el demandante, y me sorprendí de lo que decía. El hombre que era o decía ser el padre biológico, era un empresario que en varias ocasiones ya ha sido demandado o involucrado en negocios fraudulentos, pero de los cuales siempre había salido bien librado. Era un hombre caso y que hasta el momento no había tenido ningún hijo, ya que su esposa no podía concebir y aquellos hijos tenidos de las múltiples amantes habían nacido niñas, lo cual iba en contra de sus ambiciones machistas y de tener un heredero de sus negocios turbios, o por lo menos eso es lo que revelaba en el informe.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado Naruto, es un hombre peligroso, así que tenemos que preparar bien nuestra jugada para que no se quede con el pequeño, no me perdonaría que terminara al cuidado de un sujeto de su clase- tenía razón Hiroshi no podía terminar en manos de alguien tan despreciable como lo era el tal Zetsu.

…

Los días pasaron y llego el día de la primera cita en los juzgados, estaba nervioso y temeroso, pero la presencia del Sensei, me animaba a continuar. Al entrar por las grandes puertas ya nos esperaba el juez que se haría cargo del caso, el cual era el juez Sarutobi, aun no llegaba en demandante así que me senté en una de las sillas junto con Hiroshi que estaba en mis piernas, a los pocos minutos las puertas se escucharon de nuevo y al mirar se trataba de Zetsu y su abogado, todos tomaron su lugar correspondiente y se dio inicio a la sesión.

Lo primero que exigía el demandante era una prueba de ADN para confirmar que el niño era su hijo y que se le entregara, claro también usaban el hecho de que yo era solo un estudiante de 18 años que no podía con la responsabilidad de criar a un pequeño, el juez a cada que escuchaba me miraba, yo intentaba mostrar la pose más seria que tenia eh intentar ocultar el pánico.

Llego el momento del Sensei de debatir lo dicho, apelo que a pesar de mi corta edad había sido lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar al mi pequeño todo este tiempo, que este no se encontraba en peligro estando en mi cuidado y que a pesar de no ser mi hijo biológico, había aceptado esa responsabilidad ya que la madre se lo había pedido y por que el padre biológico no se encontraba para apoyar a la difunta Ino, la cual había perecido ante todos los descuidos que sufrió durante su embarazo.

Ante las múltiples "peleas" que daban los abogados, el juez decidió dar un receso de 20 minutos para decidir a cerca de la prueba genética que se había pedido.

Nos retiramos de la sala y fuimos a una cafetería cerca del lugar, me encontraba estresado, y Hiroshi se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Comimos en total tranquilidad sin decir mucho, solo lo necesario.

Al regresar a la sala el juez dio su respuesta a la petición

-El día de mañana se cita en este mismo lugar a las dos partes para realizar la toma de muestra de sangre del menor Hiroshi Uzumaki y el señor Zetsu Otori- me angustie y mire hacia donde se encontraba la parte demandante y en ese momento Zetsu también me miro y me mostro una sonrisa retorcida que hizo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente esta guerra acababa de empezar y no sería una fácil de ganar ya que todo estaba prácticamente en mi contra.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola pues con nuevo cap, tengo que aclarar que yo no se nada de juicios o cosas penales, yo solo soy una enfermera XD asi que si alguien sabe sobre estos casos, el como se manejan me seria de mucha ayuda su guia para poder hacer mas real este caso, sin mas a leer.

...

Al siguiente día le hicieron las pruebas a mi pequeño, la siguiente audiencia seria dentro de dos semanas y por ese tiempo teníamos que preparar todo lo necesario para ganar el juicio.

Llegando a casa deje a Hiroshi en su corralito mientras yo me desplomaba en la enorme cama, Sasuke-sensei apenas llegamos se encerró en su despacho, no le quería interrumpir así que no le moleste en toda la tarde.

…

Los días pasaban y yo me sentía cada vez más nervioso, los únicos momentos en los que me lograba relajar un poco era cuando jugaba con mi hijo o cuando se formaba una conversación agradable entre el sensei, Itachi-san y yo, así que ya me había acostumbrado a este constante dolor de cabeza causado por el estrés de la situación.

-Naruto, tienes que estar un poco más relajado, no sirve de nada que te estreses, a demás me tienes a mí como tu abogado, nunca eh perdido un caso y no me daré el lujo de que este sea el primero- me sorprendió su seguridad y me hizo feliz el saber que se preocupa por mí. Estábamos en la estancia ya que Hiroshi se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta, yo no respondí a nada de lo que me había dicho, ya que sus fuertes brazos me tenían rodeado, logrando que la seguridad que él sentía se me contagiara un poco, me separe un poco de él y alzando mi vista solo un poco ya que él era más alto que yo por unos centímetros, me quede mirando sus penetrantes ojos negros, no sé en qué momento nos fuimos acercando pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos a punto de rosar nuestros labios, podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke-sensei chocar en mi rostro, una enorme ansiedad se apodero de mi, quería que ese toque llegara, así que comencé a cerrar mis ojos y cuando estábamos a punto de unir nuestros labios en un beso, algo sucedió.

-¿Dónde está Hiro-chan?, quiero jugar con él-al oí la voz de Itachi-san, por instinto me separe del sensei y mi cara comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Parece que interrumpí algo- ya no sabía en donde meter la cara de la pena, sensei solo se separo mas de mi y chasqueo la lengua y dedico a su hermano una de esas miradas que si fueran dagas ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, este sin importarle solo se reía, ese hecho confirmaba la inusual satisfacción que sentía al hacer enojar a su hermano menor.

En ese momento Hiroshi se despertaba y sin esperar a que si adormecimiento pasara, Itachi-san lo cargo y salió de la habitación dejándonos completamente solos.

De nuevo Sasuke-sensei, se acerco a mí, sin decir nada, solo mirándome a los ojos fijamente, yo no me negué a ese roce que intentábamos y esperábamos desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba cada vez nuestro rostro más juntos, la piel de nuestro labios ya se rosaban entre si y entonces…

-Sasuke-sama, la comida ya esta lista-una de las empleadas nos interrumpió, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la situación, yo me aleje hacia el otro lado de la habitación y el sensei solo índico que ya sirvieran la comida, sin más la empleada se retiro.

Ya estando solos no pude contener la risa, el porqué de ella, es simple, me causaba gracia que el universo confabulara en nuestra contra, no sé si por el hecho de ser maestro-alumno, por ser menor que él, por ser hombre o por las tres justas que indicaba que no era el momento.

Sensei solo rio, creo que comprendió mi risa y me extendió su mano yo la acepte gustoso y asi nos dirigimos al comedor en donde ya nos esperaban Itachi-san y mi pequeño Hiroshi.

…

Era el día, hoy daban los resultados de la prueba de paternidad, esta sudando como nunca y abrazaba a mi pequeño de tal forma que pareciera que no me lo quitarían de los brazos. Sasuke-sensei tomo mi mano intentando tranquilizarme, y lo logro un poco, al entrar ya se encontraban todos a excepción del juez Sarutobi, no tardo mucho en que entrara y si se dio comienzo con la sesión.

Uno de los laboratoristas se acerco al juez para entregarle el sobre en donde contenía los resultados de la prueba, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. El juez comenzó a abrir el sobre que para mí era una eternidad en la que efectuaba sus movimientos para sacar el ansiado papel, lo leyó y miro de nuevo a la audiencia.

-Las toma de muestra de sangre, tomada por el personal de esta institución ha hecho las respectivas pruebas para determinar si el señor Zetsu Otori y el menor Hiroshi Uzimaki, son padre eh hijo han arrojado el siguiente resultado- haciendo una pausa más que eterna y mirando detenidamente a todo el público, dio el resultado.

-Se comprueba que el menor Hiroshi Uzumaki es hijo biológico del señor Zetsu Otori, por lo cual se le hace la siguiente pregunta al señor Naruto Uzumaki, ¿desea entregar la guarda y custodia del menor Hiroshi Uzumaki a su padre biológico el señor Zetsu Otori?- solo escuchaba la máquina de escribir que era utilizada por el secretario, cada teclazo era como un taladro en mi cabeza, sentía que faltaba mi respiración, quería responder pero la voz no abandonaba mi garganta y la opresión en mi pecho no ayudaba mucho. Sentí el toque de mi pequeño en mi cara intentando llamar mi a tención, le mire y él me miro y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y ahí fue que recobre las fuerzas para pelear por él, porque era MI hijo, ya que un padre no solo es el que engendra si no el que cuida y educa.

-No señor juez, quiero seguir teniendo a MI hijo, así que no renuncio a su guarda y custodia- todos se me quedaron viendo incluso el sensei, nadie se espero que dijera eso a pesar de mi corta edad, la decisión y seguridad que transmitió mi voz hasta mi me sorprendió que saliera tan natural y tan madura, mire a mi pequeño de nuevo y comprobé que él era mi fuerte de fuerza.

-Siendo así, dentro de una semana se inicia el juicio de manera formal para otorgar la guarda y custodia del menor Hiroshi Uzumaki, por el momento el menor en cuestión, seguirá permaneciendo con el señor Uzumaki, ya que una separación sin motivo justificable, sería perjudicial para la salud mental y emocional del menor, sin más que decir doy por cerrada la sesión de hoy- sin más el juez se retiro así como la audiencia, me levante para caminar junto son el sensei a la salida pero la voz del tal Zetsu interrumpió mi camino.

-Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda con mi hijo, porque yo soy su padre y es lo más lógico que me lo den a mí, disfrútalo muestras puedas- sin decir más se marcho quedándonos solo el sensei mi pequeño y yo.

-No te preocupes, que nosotros ganaremos – mire a Sasuke-sensei, y sonreí, no tenia por que ponerme pesimista, tenía que estar con los ánimos lo más elevados posibles para poder pelear como se merece por mi hijo y por el recuerdo de Ino.

Subimos al auto, y comenzamos nuestro andar, yo miraba por el espejo a mi pequeño que jugaba con un pequeño zorrito de peluche que había sido regalado por Sasuke-sensei unos días después de nuestra mudanza a su casa, mire de nuevo el camino y ninguna calle se me hacia conocida, mire extrañado a Sasuke-sensei y este al parecer sintió mi mirada y mi desconcierto en ella, me miro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Vamos a distraernos un rato, tu solo no reniegues de nada- no dije mas y después de un rato vi como nos estacionábamos en la entrada de la feria, era la primera vez que iba a una así que me emociones y Salí de inmediato del auto y cargué a mi pequeño, para así seguidos del sensei comenzar a caminar a la entrada.

Al entrar muchos gritos así como gente y sobre todo adolescentes que lo más seguro habían salido de sus escuelas se encontraban en los juegos, todo ese alboroto llamo la atención de mi pequeño, el cual comenzó a aplaudir en un signo de que le gustaba el lugar.

La mano del sensei tomo la mía y comenzamos a dirigirnos al área para pequeños, a cada juego que subíamos lo hacíamos los tres, tanto Hiroshi como yo nos divertíamos, mi niño lo demostraba con sus carcajadas tan tiernas e infantiles y yo riendo de alegría, por un momento olvide todo aquel problema legal.

Así paso la tarde entre juego y juego hasta que llego la hora de comer, nos acercamos a una cafetería del lugar y mientras nos traían nuestro pedido, me dirigí al baño a cambiar el pañal que ya daba indicios de ser una potente arma mortal para el sentido olfativo.

Me recargue en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en los baños, y comencé a sacar lo necesario para el cambio, ya teniendo todo preparado comencé a quitar el pañal de mi pequeño.

-Oh dios Hiroshi, les diré a las chicas que ya le pongan tanto condimento a tus comidas, mira nada mas la bomba nuclear que acabas de hacer- mi pequeño solo rio ante mi mueca por el olor, así que me apure a cambiarlo.

Al regresar a la mesa, ya nuestro pedido estaba servido, comencé dándole de comer a Hiroshi para que al terminar comenzara a comer yo, en ese tiempo platique de cosas sin sentido con el sensei.

-Parece que se canso de tanto reír- mire a mi pequeño que se había quedado profundamente dormido, acaricie su redonda cara y por ultimo bese su cabeza.

-No voy a permitir que me quiten al más grande tesoro que tengo- no levante la mirada de mi pequeño, tenía ganas de admirar su inocencia hasta que me saciara de ella.

-Y ya te dije que yo haré hasta lo imposible porque eso no pase- levante mi rostro y sonreí sabia que el seria el héroe de esta historia o eso quería creer.

-Sasuke-sensei graci…- no pude terminar ya que los labios del sensei habían impedido cualquier intento de hablar, me sorprendí pero de inmediato correspondí ese beso con la misma fuerza e intensidad con la que me lo entregaban, sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y tibios, unos labios perfectos ya que con ese beso mi corazón se desbordo por completo y fue en ese momento que comprendí que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola pues con nuevo cap, tengo que aclarar que yo no se nada de juicios o cosas penales, yo solo soy una enfermera XD asi que si alguien sabe sobre estos casos, el como se manejan me seria de mucha ayuda su guia para poder hacer mas real este caso, sin mas a leer.

...

Cuando termino el beso no dijimos nasa, no hacía falta, así en silencio nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa.

…

Al entrar ya nos esperaba Itachi-san, le contamos todo lo sucedido en la sesión y al igual que Sasuke-sensei me dio todo su apoyo. Con esa última plática cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, había sido un día muy largo y agotador tanto o más como los días en el hospital.

…

Los días pasaban y yo ayudaba en lo que podía al sensei como dando información que lograra servir en el juicio, y en el papeleo de otros casos que estaba llevando a cabo, pero siempre dándole prioridad al mío, claro que también seguía con mis labores del hospital dando los últimos ejercicios de rehabilitación, el por qué no ayudaba con mi propio caso era simple, al ser yo uno de los involucrados y al alterarme por lo mismo, solo sería un estorbo y podía ocasionar un error al momento de la sesión.

En cuanto a mi relación con el sensei ya había progresado un poco, o por lo menos ya me había pedido de forma oficial que saliera con él, como dicen, no todo es malo y esto era lo bueno de toda la situación.

Uno de esos días libres antes de la siguiente sesión, había recurrido a la abuela Tsunade, no solo para que checara el estado de salud de Hiroshi, sino también para pedirle que fuera como testigo en la audiencia.

Le relate todo lo que había pasado, al finalizar, un color rojizo invadió su rostro, nunca la había visto tan enojada, así que por precaución me aleje un poco de ella, no quisiera desquitarse conmigo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que logro tranquilizarse y acepto el ayudarme, Hiroshi estaba feliz de a ver visitado el hospital, así que dando la indicación al chofer, pedí que nos llevara al parque que se encontraba muy cerca del hospital, no tardamos más de 5 minutos en llegar, esa parte de la mañana y tarde nos la pasamos de juego en juego, recordé como hace apenas unas cuantas semanas todo era tan normal y estresante por el trabajo y la escuela, y como anhelaba esos tiempo que ahora me parecían tan lejanos.

Ya era casi la hora de comer, así que me dirigí de nuevo al auto en donde nos esperaba el chofer, Hiroshi estaba dormitando en mis brazos estaba realmente cansado ya que aparte de jugar intento dar sus primeros pasos los cuales logro sin mi ayuda, aunque a los dos o tres pasos caía de sentón.

Íbamos a mitad del camino cuando alguien conocido se acerco a mí, era nada más y nada menos que el tal Zetsu, me quede parado aferrado a mi hijo, mientras es se acercaba.

-El destino quiere que nos encontremos, no es así Uzumaki-san- yo solo fruncí mi cara, no me agradaba el tipo en lo mas mínimo, no conteste a lo que me decía, no quería caer ante cualquier tipo de provocación, eso podría afectar a todo el trabajo realizado por Sasuke-sensei, intente abrirme paso, pero cada vez que lo intentaba el me lo impedía lo cual ya me estaba molestando en demasía.

-Me permite pasar, MI hijo y yo nos queremos ir y usted no nos lo permite- dirigí una mirada fulminante intentando que se intimidara o que me dejara en paz, pero solo logre que se riera en mis narices.

-Chico, no tienes oportunidad contra mí, ese pequeño será mi heredero, el que tanto anhelaba y tu no me quitaras lo que es mío- su sonrisa era irritante, al igual que su porte, intente abrirme paso de nuevo pero como las veces anteriores no pude

-Te han dicho que a pesar de ser hombre, si te conviertes en mi amante te podría dejar ver a mi hijo- en ese momento me tomo de la cintura y tomo mi barbilla, intentaba por todos los medios alejarme de él, pero con Hiroshi en brazos no podía hacer mucho, no quería que se lastimara, Zetsu apretó su agarre y fue acercando su rosto al mío, con la clara intención de robarme un beso, la sola idea me deba asco, pero antes de que hiciera contacto, una voz conocida interrumpió salvándome.

-Deja a Naruto, no sé quien seas pero él no quiere nada de tu parte- era shikamaru que gracias al destino o a alguna fuerza divina había llegado en el momento preciso, Zetsu me dejo libre lo cual aproveche para colocarme atrás de Shikamaru, no es que no pudiera enfrentarlo, pero con mi pequeño no quería arriesgarme ni arriesgarlo.

-Piensa mi propuesta, al final todos salimos ganando- el coraje hizo que mi rostro se tornara rozo y que un dolor de cabeza comenzara a golpear de tal forma que era irritante.

Shikamaru me miro y miro a mi pequeño, de inmediato entendí que quería saber que había sido todo eso y quien era aquella creatura que se encontraba en mis brazos moviéndose para encontrar una mejor posición para dormir.

Nos dirigimos a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca del parque, al llegar cada uno pidió algo para aminorar el hambre de ambos.

-Ahora si habla- Shikamaru me vio fijamente y me intimide un poco ante su mirada, tome aire y comencé el relato, desde mi noviazgo con Ino, su muerte, el cómo comencé a criar a mi pequeño y como ahora está a punto de perderlo si no fallaban a mi favor. En todo el relato mi compañero no me había interrumpido en lo más mínimo.

-Que problemático, ya se me hacia raro que te estresaras así, y terminaras durmiéndote en clases- yo solo reí, su pose despreocupada en cierta forma de lograba relajar un poco.

Continuamos platicando de diferentes cosas, Hiroshi termino despertándose pidiendo comida la cual ya tenía en un pequeño contenedor que cargaba conmigo en su pañalera. Así fue que Shikamaru conoció a mi pequeño y al parecer a él no le incomodaba el mayor.

Ya cerca del atardecer nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió a su domicilio, lo que no sabía era si contarle a Sasuke-sensei todo o eliminar la proposición de ser su amante, lo medite todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la casa donde ya casi estaban por cenar.

Al terminar la cena decidí contarle absolutamente todo al sensei con todo y el hecho del que me saco de tal apuro fue mi amigo Shikamaru.

-Ese infeliz se arrepentirá de proponerte algo así- nunca había visto tan enojado a Sasuke-sensei, y creo que es lo suficientemente temible, no entiendo como su hermano no se intimida con una cara como la que tiene en ese estado.

Ya después de tranquilizarlo jugamos un rato con Hiroshi hasta que se quedo dormido, me despedí del sensei con un inocente beso y fui a mi cuarto.

…

El día de la sesión había llegado, todos estábamos presentes cuando el juez hizo acto de presencia, la parte que inicio la sesión fue el abogado del señor Zetsu. Los argumentos que utilizaban era los siguientes: que su cliente era el padre biológico de Hiroshi y tenía todos los derecho; tenía una empresa estable que daría la estabilidad económica al pequeño y por consiguiente no sufriría de comida, techo, ropa y educación, y sobre todo que el tenia una familia que era el lugar apropiado para el desarrollo del menor, y claro no podía faltar cosas como que yo al ser tan joven sin contar que no comparto ningún lazo sanguíneo con Hiroshi, no cuento con la solvencia económica para su pleno desarrollo, asi como que no soy lo suficiente maduro para cargar con una responsabilidad que no me corresponde, y claro que no cuento con el suficiente tiempo y familia para criarlo.

Todas aquellas cosas que decía el abogado me hacían enfurecer, y lo peor de todo que aquellos que estaban como jurado parecía que la idea dad por el abogado era factible para ellos.

Llego nuestro turno así que Sasuke-sensei se levanto de su lugar y comenzó con la "defensa".

-Bien señores, ustedes dicen que mi cliente, el señor Uzumaki no está capacitado para el cuidado del menor Hiroshi, bien comencemos desde el inicio de la historia- en esa pausa miro fijamente hacia el jurado así como publico espectador y por último a mí.

-Este joven que tenemos aquí es huérfano, se crio por su cuenta cuando tuvo edad para hacerlo, el que en un principio era amigo de la fallecida Ino, se convirtió con el tiempo en su pareja la cual aparentemente era perfecta hasta que el señor Otori intervino en sus vidas, ocasionando la infidelidad hacia el joven Uzumaki así como a la señora de Otori, pero claro ese no es el tema en cuestión, cuando la relación termino entre mi cliente y la joven Ino, ella había quedado embarazada del señor Otori, pero este al saber tal hecho la dejo a su suerte, si no, no hay forma de explicar el mal estado de salud de la joven Ino al momento de parto, ahí es donde de nuevo entra mi cliente en cuestión- todos me veían interesados en la historia, la cual ni yo sabía que sería contada de una forma que hasta a mi me conmovía.

-Este joven que está aquí, con el menor en brazos fue quien a pesar de la traición sufrida, ayudo a la joven cuando más lo necesito, en el momento del nacimiento del menor, y sabiendo ella que gracias a su mal estado y complicaciones que surgieron, pidió como última voluntad que el joven Uzumaki tomara el papel que el señor Otori no quiso tomar, el cual era el de padre- la sala comenzaba a llenarse de cuchicheos que impidieron que el sensei continuara con el relato, incluso el abogado del señor Zetsu no sabía cómo apelar lo dicho por el sensei.

-Así que mi cliente prometió que sería el padre de Hiroshi, y hasta el momento a cumplido de una forma extraordinaria ese papel, a entrado a la universidad, a la cual en un principio tuvo que renunciar para dedicarse por completo al cuidado del menor, a encontrado un trabajo estable y cuida y presta toda la atención que puede a este pequeño que hoy se encuentra en sus brazos durmiendo con la confianza que al despertar estará SU padre ahí para el.- de nuevo los cuchicheos se hicieron escuchar, pero la voz de mando del juez logro que todo ese ruido se convirtiera de nuevo en silencio.

-Pero quién soy yo para decirlo, o confirmarlo, así que pido que mi primer testigo pase, el cual podrá confirmar lo dicho por mi y podrá dar referencia de el en la cuestión laboral, así que por favor pase la señora Tsunade de Namikaze- las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la abuela Tsunade que miro al señor Zetsu con odio contenido y este le sostenía la mirada, la cual ya no se miraba tan confiada como antes.

Ella tomo lugar en una de las sillas y así el sensei comenzó el interrogatorio.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola pues con nuevo cap,tengo que decir que YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA y pues hasta el momento me a dado gusto que sea aceptada por ustedes y que me sigan a pesar de mis enormes errores de escritura.

...

-Bien señora Tsunade, no hare preguntas, solo le pido que nos cuente todo lo que sepa del joven Uzumaki y como es su desempeño como empleado- todos los presentes así como el juez guardaron de inmediato silencio y prestaron toda la atención posible a lo que diría la abuela.

-Bien, yo soy Directora del hospital en donde la joven Ino fue atendida, ahí es donde conocí a Naruto Uzumaki, después del parto y el fallecimiento de la joven, el joven siempre y sin falta, visitaba a su pequeño que se encontraba aun en el hospital y así fue durante un largo tiempo, ante la desesperación que vi en el, ya que tenía que encontrar otro trabajo que lograra mantener a los dos así como cubrir los próximos gastos que asumiría, como el pago del hospital, gastos de la manutención del pequeño, entre otras cosas, yo le ofrecí un empleo dentro den hospital, el cual acepto, dentro de los cursos que se le dieron para poder trabajar fue uno de los mejores en su clase, y así logro cubrir todos los gastos, pero también hizo el sacrificio de dejar la universidad por un tiempo, y ahora es uno de los empleados elegidos para impartir rehabilitación y comenzó con sus estudios, y hasta el momento no a faltado un solo día al trabajo, así como la salud del menor no se ah visto perjudicada y si tienen alguna duda aquí presento los papel en donde demuestro que el menor después de su alta en el hospital a enfermado solo en dos ocasiones aun cuando su sistema inmunológico es menos eficiente que el de un niño que nació completamente sano- las maquinas de escribir hacían eco en la sala, ya que apuntaban a gran velocidad todo lo que se decía, el jurado solo se lanzaban miradas entre ellos, sin saber que decidir.

-Con este testimonio de una profesional médico en donde ella nos muestra pruebas del excelente cuidado que a demostrado mi cliente con el menor, queda claro que no podría estar en mejores manos que las de él- en ese momento me señalo a lo cual todos me miraron.

De inmediato el abogado del señor Otori se levanto, para comenzar de nuevo con su discurso.

-Probablemente el desempeño del joven Uzumaki ah sido magnifico, pero eso es hoy, que pasara en el futuro, ¿cuando el joven quiera disfrutar de su juventud que posee en estos momentos?, ¿cuando quiera hacer su vida?, el pequeño será un elemento que dificultara tales acciones, ¿por qué dejarle tanta responsabilidad?, cuando su futuro es prometedor, y ¿por qué privar a ese pequeño que crezca en el núcleo de una familia?- ante estas palabras la audiencia se dividió, prácticamente la mayoría me apoyaba, pero otra parte los demente más tradicional, apoyaban la idea de una familia nuclear, ante tanto parloteo el cual el juez en esta ocasión no logro, por lo cual el juez suspendió la sesión y se continuaría en otra ocasión.

…

Al salir nos despedimos de la abuela Tsunade, y nos dirigimos a casa, estaba cansado ahora todo se retrasaría y estaba casi seguro que de no ser por la interrupción, hubiéramos ganado la custodia de Hiroshi.

La nueva fecha no se había decidido, así que nos enviarían un citatorio marcando la nueva fecha y horario.

…

Pasaron los días y cada tarde salía con mi pequeño, me alteraba el estar solo en casa sin saber en qué mas ayudar. Nos la pasábamos en el parque y ya Hiroshi podía caminar por su cuenta, aun torpe y con muchas caídas pero nunca se quejaba y se levantaba de nuevo, aunque una sensación de ser vigilado me acompañaba pero como estaban mis nervios, estaba seguro que era mi imaginación.

Ese día un jueves, había salido al parque con Hiroshi pero a la mitad de nuestro juego se había quedado dormido, por lo cual comenzaba a ir de regreso al auto, nos subimos pero recordé que le hacían falta algunas cosas como lo eran pañales, leche y algunas otras cosas de baño, así que nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

Al llegar le pedí al chofer que se quedara con mi pequeño, no valía la pena despertarlo al momento de cargarlo, y como no eran muchas cosas que necesitaba comprar me adentre dejándolos en mi espera en el estacionamiento.

No paso mas de media hora cuando ya iba con mis bolsas con dirección al auto, ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando a mitad de mi recorrido dos hombre me llevaron a la parte más oscura y alejada del estacionamiento, intente soltarme o gritar pero impidieron cualquiera de mis intentos.

-Definitivamente es el destino- gire mi mirada, era Zetsu el que se acercaba a mí, intente de nuevo zafarme pero los dos tipos de nuevo impidieron mis intentos.

-No te alteres, solo te quiero recordar mi propuesta, sabes, esa tal Uchiha es un gran abogado, estoy seguro que si en ese momento se hubiera dictado la decisión, ustedes hubieran ganado, pero que crees, ya me asegure que eso no pase- una mueca de desagrado se poso en mi rostro, algo me decía que no iba a jugar limpio después de esa audiencia.

-Que hiciste, compraste al jurado no es así- su sonrisa se poso en sus labios, lo que me afirmaba mi teoría-

-Que listo eres, recuérdalo el mundo se maneja con dinero, no con buenos actos, y ese pequeño es mío así como lo serás tu- en ese momento que se comenzaba a acercar por acto reflejo le escupí en la cara, lo que detuvo sus movimientos pero que a mí me gano dos fuertes golpes uno en la cara y otro en el abdomen, logrando que me doblara por la falta de aire.

Sin cómo defender, Zetsu levanto mi rostro y limpio la sangre que salía de mi labio, y sin más unió sus asquerosos labios con los míos.

Me moví como loco para romper el contacto, pero la voz de alguien que se acercaba los puso en alerto lo que gano que me soltaran y que ese contacto con el tipo se rompiera por fin.

-Ten mi propuesta en mente, porque la siguiente sesión es la ultima y mi hijo ya está en mis manos- sin más se subieron a sus autos y se largaron del lugar, lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas, estaba tan furioso y con la sensación de impotencia que se reflejaban en esas lagrimas.

-¿Estás bien chico?- un hombre alto con un cubre bocas y cabello plateado me ayudo a levantarme, y a llegar al auto. El chofer al verme salió asustado del mismo, agradecí la ayuda prestada y sin ánimos de nada me adentre al auto en donde ya mi pequeño estaba despierto y al verme estiro sus manitas como si fuera una bienvenida, de nuevo las lagrimas salieron y lo abrace, no tenia forma de comprobar que el jurado estaba comprado, ni como comprobar que ese infeliz lo había dicho, las cámaras de seguridad no llegaban hasta el punto al cual me llevaron.

Con todos eso angustiantes pensamientos, llegamos a casa en donde Sasuke-sensei e Itachi-san ya nos esperaban para la cena, claro que ante mi mal estado, se espantaron y de inmediato llamaron a un medico.

No me habían preguntado anda, hasta que el médico se marcho dejándome con algunos medicamentos para el dolor, ya que el golpe en el abdomen había sido dado con tanta potencia y tan exacto que logro romperme una costilla.

No hizo falta que formularan una pregunta ya que el semblante serio de ambos pelinegros me lo exigían, así que conté absolutamente todo lo que me había dicho, y hecho, y creo que lo último fue lo que menos les gusto, pero lo que remato fue el beso, eso si dejo a Sasuke-sensei con claras intenciones de ir y matar al tipo, si no fuera por Itachi-san en estos momentos el sensei ya estaría en camino a cometer un crimen, eso de alguna forma me hacía gracia y me ponía feliz ya que demostraba que tan importante éramos mi pequeño y yo para él.

…

Los días pasaron y gracias a la ayuda de sensei que ayudo a cuidar a Hiroshi pude descansar lo suficiente para la última sesión.

Esa mañana ya estábamos preparados para partir a los juzgados, estaba temeroso ya que no había encontrado forma de comprobar lo que me hicieron ese día, y si realmente el jurado se había vendido, era probable que fuera mi último día con mi pequeño.

Antes de subir al auto que nos llevaría al lugar, decidí dejar a Hiroshi en el piso, Sasuke-sensei, me miro extrañado ya que el aun no sabía que mi pequeño ya podía caminar.

-Sasuke-sensei, extienda las manos hacia Hiroshi- intrigado hizo lo que de indicaba y al verlo mi pequeño me miro y con sus pocas palabras que sabia decir me dijo a penas entendible "papi", cada vez que lo decía, mi alma se llenaba de júbilo y no es que supiera decir muchas cosas, más bien solo decía titi y papi, lo mire y mire a sensei que seguía sin comprender, mi pequeño que era todo un prodigio también lo miro y comenzó a dar su pequeños pasos a su dirección.

Al ver esto, pude ver como los ojos de sensei se iluminaban de emoción, Hiroshi ya estaba por llegar a él a paso lento pero seguro, pero en uno de sus pasos estuvo a punto de caer pero Sasuke-sensei lo logro detener, logrando sacar una risa divertida por parte de mi pequeño.

-Pa…pá- eso nos descoloco totalmente, Hiroshi había llamado papá a sensei y este estaba feliz de escucharlo, lo abrazo y me miro extendiendo su mano para que me acercara a ellos y así o hice, nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la última sesión, hoy se definiría todo, y no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola pues con nuevo cap,tengo que decir que YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA y pues hasta el momento me a dado gusto que sea aceptada por ustedes y que me sigan a pesar de mis enormes errores de escritura.

...

Llegamos a la sala, ahí ya se encontraba la mayoría de la gente que había asistido la vez anterior, entre ellos estaban la abuela Tsunade, Hinata, shikamaru. Me alegraba que las personas que mas apreciaba se encontraban conmigo en estos momentos.

No tardo mucho en que el tal Zetsu llega junto con su abogado, y viéndome de una forma prepotente, no parte la mirada y antes de que el tipo tomara su lugar movió sus labios en donde claramente me decía "serás mío", unas enormes ganas de saltarle y golpearlo me invadieron y no solo a mi si no que también a Sasuke-sensei, pero se logro controlar.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, el juez así como el jurado hacían acto de presencia, unas cuantas miradas o más bien casi la mayoría de las miradas del jurado se centro de una forma discreta en Zetsu el cual se las regresaba, eso era indudablemente que casi había comprado a la mayoría de aquellas personas que se suponía estaban para ayudar a dar una opinión neutra y llena de justicia, pero como siempre eso era una vil mentira.

-Bien antes de continuar con la última sesión, quisiera preguntarle al joven Uzumaki, ¿Por qué tienes esas heridas o más bien golpes?- no sabía que responder, mire a Sasuke-sensei y este con solo la mirada me permitió contar lo sucedido.

-No tengo pruebas, pero estos golpes me los dio el señor Otori, al igual que mantiene un constante acoso para que acepte convertirme en su amante y así permitirme ver a mi pequeño, ya que dice que tiene ya tiene ganada su custodia- pude notar claramente como el juez lanzaba una mirada discreta al jurado el cual se puso algo nervioso, pero la voz del abogado de Zetsu llamo la atención de todos.

-Esa es falso, mi cliente no es capaz de hacer una cosa así, esto es una jugada del abogado para desprestigiar a mi cliente- de nuevo los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes, pero claro en esta ocasión el juez si los logro callar.

-Bien continuemos con la sesión, tengo entendido señor uchiha que aun tiene testigos para que su cliente demuestre que es el indicado para que sea el guarda del pequeño- en ese momento sensei se levanto de la silla y entro al centro de la sala.

-Claro que si, por eso mismo pido que pase a platicarnos todo lo que conoce de mi cliente al señor Shikamaru Nara – mi compañero se levanto de su lugar y camino directo al frente de la audiencia

-Bueno, yo soy compañero y amigo de Naruto Uzumaki, puedo decir que es un alumno responsable, aun que se queda dormido en clase a causa de las diferentes actividades que tiene que realizar para poder cuidas de SU hijo, es uno de los alumnos mas eficaces que hay en el aula de clase y que en el ámbito como persona, es alegre, amable, luchador y con una motivación por servir a la sociedad que lo hace a su corta edad una persona digna de admiración, también quiero decir que hace algunos días cuando iba caminando por el parque pude ver que el señor aquí presente estaba acosando a Naruto, cuando llegue el señor se marcho- me sorprendí de todo lo que pensaba Shikamaru de mi, era un gran compañero y ahora un gran amigo.

De inmediato el abogado de Zetsu se levanto en su defensa, alegando que en aquella ocasión, solo era una conversación para informarse del estado del menor, lo que bien sabía que era una mentira, pero ni Sasuke-sensei no yo hicimos algo para contradecir sus palabras.

Así después de Shikamaru, paso al frente Hinata, la cual conto las cosas como padre o más bien obligación con la guardería que tenía que cumplir, las cuales hasta el momento todas estaba cumplidas en tiempo y forma.

Hiroshi se comenzaba a retorcer en mis manos y comenzaba a llorar lo que llamo la atención de la audiencia.

-Señor juez nos podría dar un receso de 10 minutos- pedí ante la mirada de todos la cual era de extrañeza, incluso el sensei no entendía el por qué de mi petición.

-Es que Hiroshi necesita un cambio de pañal y si no lo hago se puede rosar- ya entendido el porqué algunos rieron, otros no les importo así que Salí rápido con dirección a los baños siendo acompañado por Shikamaru ya que el sensei se había quedado en la sala, al parecer acomodando algo de equipo técnico.

Pasaron los diez minutos y ya todos estábamos de nuevo en la sala y mi pequeño ya se encontraba tranquilo. La cara de sensei se notaba algo preocupada, lo que me extraño, nunca lo había visto así, en repetidas ocasiones miraba con dirección a la puerta como si esperara que entrara alguien.

-Bien señor Uchiha tengo entendido que solo falta uno de sus testigos, podemos continuar- la mirada del sensei se contrajo en un acto de preocupación o eso me pareció.

-Me gustaría que esperáramos unos minutos más, aun no llega mi último testigo- todos extrañados y yo entre ellos no sabíamos que estaba pasando ya que yo que supiera las personas más importantes que me podían ayudar ya había hablado. El juez dio otros 10 minutos en los cuales todos comenzaron a salir, el sensei en ese momento salió con teléfono en mano y fue cuando Zetsu aprovecho a acercarse a mí.

-Parece que ya no tienes opción, dentro de unos minutos me podre llevar a mi pequeño y claro con un extra que era tu- fue tan baja su voz que solo yo lo logre escuchar, al ver que el tipo estaba cerca de mí, Shikamaru se fue acercando y así logro que me dejara en paz, tenia abrazado a Hiroshi y el jurado que estaba comprado solo murmuraba que ya se quería ir, que era obvio quien se quedaría con mi pequeño.

Shikamaru solo poso una de sus manos en mi hombro, dándome así su apoyo. Los minutos pasaron y de nuevo todos nos encontrábamos presentes.

Estaba nervioso, no sabia quien era la persona que había llamado Sasuke-sensei, estaba mas que aterrado ya que en un descuido logre escuchar como en un susurro o pensamiento en voz decía "si no llega es mas que seguro que perderemos", por un momento me cruzo por la mente en salir y huir con mi pequeño en donde nadie nos conociera y donde no pudieran quitarme lo que con tanto amor eh cuidado, las manos me sudaban y ahora no podía refugiarme en Sasuke- sensei ya que estaba entre nervioso, molesto y angustiado, y solo por que la persona que el tanto esperaba no hacia ningún acto de presencia.

-En vista de que el último testigo no está presente tendré que dar cierre a este episodio para pasar a la resolución- una maldición salió de la boca de sensei y justo antes de que el mazo tocara la madera, una persona entro casi corriendo llamado la atención de todos.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la demora pero el camino de la vida hizo que me retrasara- lo reconocí de inmediato, era el tipo que me había ayudado ese día en el súper.

-Bien que pase al frente el último testigo, Kakashi Hatake-dijo por fin el juez


	15. Chapter 15

Hola pues con nuevo cap,tengo que decir que YA CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA y pues hasta el momento me a dado gusto que sea aceptada por ustedes y que me sigan a pesar de mis enormes errores de escritura. en vista de que pues nadie me pudo dicir como llevar el caso, pues invente cosas que no creo que existan en la ley de un pais. POR CIERTO QUIEN QUIERE EPILOGO?

...

El abogado de Zetsu de inmediato se levanto de su asiento y pidió ser el que interrogara al testigo.

-Bien señor Hatake, nos podría decir ¿que relación tiene usted con el joven Uzumaki?, y que lo trae este día a esta sesión?- al parecer el abogado había notado mi sorpresa, y por consiguiente logro deducir que no concia al tipo.

-Bueno esta es la segunda ocasión que lo veo, mi relación es directa con el señor Uchiha, soy detective y policía retirado, mi trabajo fue cuidar al joven Uzumaki ya que en ocasiones anteriores ya había sufrido algunos incidentes, claro que sin que el se enterar apara no hacerlo sentir incomodo.

Lo único que mostrare y es el hecho de mi presencia el día de hoy ante ustedes, es un video del día en que el señor Otori atentó contra mi protegido- El señor Hatake se levanto y de una pequeña caja saco una cámara y la conecto a los aparatos que anteriormente Sasuke-sensei ya había conectado.

En la grabación se mostraba como los dos individuos empleados de Zetsu, me llevaban al lugar, en ese momento por el movimiento de la cámara, se notaba que había comenzado a correr, al llegar a un lugar donde se podría esconder, el cual no era un lugar relativamente cerca, aumento el zoom de la cámara para seguir grabando, ya que en ese momento todavía no me hacían nada. El video siguió pero las voces casi no se escuchaban lo cual dificultaba comprobar las cosas que me habían dicho, el video se cortó justo después de ser atacado, que fue cuando fui rescatado.

-Se preguntaran por qué no intervine antes, bueno eso es porque no había surgido ninguna agresión física y cuando la hubo fue cuando actué, sin contar que sirvió como prueba de las cosas que a hecho el señor. El video no está manipulado ya que está reproduciendo directo de la grabadora, lo cual sería imposible alterar- todos aquellos que habían sido comprados por Zetsu, respiraban un poco más tranquilos, ya que lamentablemente seguíamos sin comprobarlo.

-Así que usted solo puede probar que mi cliente fue un poco violento la persona que no le quiere entregar a su hijo, ese hijo que a estado esperando por años ya que su esposa por causas de salud no le puede dar, no sé lo que piense la audiencia y el jurado, pero si yo estuviera en el lugar de mi cliente actuaria igual, ya que es el resultado de la frustración de no tener a su hijo a su lado, solo quiero hacer un comentario final, piense sabiamente quien tiene derecho de criar al pequeño, si un joven que solo cumple con una promesa o con aquel que lo une la sangre y el deseo de criar y proteger a un hijo- al finalizar el abogado tomo de nuevo su lugar justo a su cliente , mirándonos de una forma tan segura que daba miedo.

-Si ninguna de las dos partes tiene que agregar algo se dará un receso de una hora en donde se dictaminara quien queda como el guarda y custodia del menor- con el sonido del mazo, todos comenzaron a salir entre ellos el jurado que comenzarían su debate.

Yo también Salí de la sala y al estar afuera el abogado de Zetsu se acerco a mí, nadie se había dado cuenta, estaban más entretenidos comentando entre ellos los posibles resultados.

-Sera mejor que disfrute esta hora, ya que será la última que le quedan, no importa cuántos testigos traigas al final mi cliente es el padre biológico y eso es un gran peso en la balanza- en el momento en que se alejaba, llegaban a mi lado todas aquellas personas que me habían apoyado en este tramo de mi vida, intente sonreír, pero las palabras del abogado estaban en mi cabeza más fuerte que nunca.

Llegamos al restaurante que se encontraba enfrente de los juzgados, la comida transcurrió al principio un poco tensa, pero el señor Hatake, al cual ya me habían presentado formalmente intentaba animar el ambiente con algunos de sus comentarios, los cuales me hacían reír al igual que a Hiroshi que solo reía al ver que los demás lo hacían, entre los temas de conversación, surgió el tratamiento de rehabilitación del sensei el cual ya podía caminar como si nada.

Esa hora se paso volando o esa fue mi impresión ya que ya nos encontrábamos en la sala y yo seguía abrazando a mi pequeño que jugaba con algunos de mis mechones rubios los cuales causaban risa en el cada vez que mostraba mi cara de dolor al ser jalados por él.

Quería llorar, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo grave fuera a pasar, algo que me podría separar no solo de mi hijo si no que también de la persona que amo.

Los segundos transcurrieron ahora tan lentos, una parte de mi pedía a gritos que entraran y dijeran de una vez el veredicto, pero otra, quería que esos segundos transcurrieran mas lento o que simplemente no pasaran para así no escuchar que me separarían de mi bebé.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos acercándose, indicaban que el momento había llegado, el juez así como el jurado tomaban sus respectivos lugares.

-Daremos pasos a la resolución del jurado, así que por favor presidente del jurado, ¿ya tienen un veredicto o necesitan más tiempo?- el nombrado se puso de pie, era un joven de cabellos rojizos, alto y piel clara que se me hacia conocido ahora que lo veía detenidamente y lo raro es que parecía molesto.

-Si ya tenemos el veredicto- se retiro de su lugar para pasar al juez el sobre en donde contenía la resolución final, para así regresar de nuevo a su asiento.

Mi corazón de nuevo comenzaba con taquicardia ya que en esos momentos el juez leía el veredicto y hacia caras que no sabía cómo interpretar, mira a toda la audiencia y fijo su mirada en el jurado en donde si mirada se convirtió en seria y reprochante, en ese momento me dije que algo iba mal.

-Bien el veredicto es…- o si, de nuevo el tiempo se me hacia eterno. Como aquella historia que acababa de leer en donde los protagonistas a punto de morir sus últimos segundos se pasaban lentos y tortuosos.

Mi pequeño me miro, y pude notar cómo le transmitía mi angustia, a tal punto que mostrara rastros de querer llorar.

-Se declara que el menor Hiroshi Uzumaki que en custodia del señor Zetsu Otori- las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos junto con las de Hiroshi, toda la sala se quedo en silencio hasta que la voz de una mujer llamo la atención.

-¡No pueden dejarle a Zetsu el cuidado de un niño!- todos dirigimos la mirada en dirección de la chica que se acercaba a donde estaba el juez, cargando entre sus brazos una cámara de video. Zetsu endureció la mirada, se notaba que la conocía.

-¿Quién es usted?-el juez extrañado ante tal interrupción, puso total atención a la recién llegada, la cual sin esperar, conecto su cámara a los aparatos que no se habían retirado de la sala.

-Soy Konan de Otori, y yo tengo las pruebas de que se compro al jurado- ante el intento de detener tal interrupción por parte del abogado de Zetsu, el juez lo mando a sentar y permitió que la chica continuara, ya que de ser cierto que se compro al jurado, el juez podía tomar la decisión junto con el presidente del mismo si no estaba implicado a cambiar la decisión o dejarla.

El video comenzaba mostrando un despacho, en donde se mostraba que Zetsu habla por teléfono y con el altavoz, recibiendo noticias a cerca de la compra del jurado, ahí la persona que le daba tal información, comenzó a dar los nombres de quienes ya habían aceptado tanto por el dinero o por la amenaza de matar a la familia del que se negara. Según el video ya tenían a más de la mitad comprado solo hacía falta algunas personas que se habían negado, sin importar tal amenaza, entre ellos el presidente del jurado, un tal Gaara, pero en vista de que con esos ya tenían ganado el juicio habían decidido no seguir con los demás.

-Ahí está la prueba, coloque esas cámaras en MI casa, porque estoy cansada de tanta injusticia que se está cometiendo- Zetsu intento levantarse, se notaba lo furioso que se encontraba, ese semblante serio que parecía que nada lo afectaría se rompió, y la sonrisa de su esposa se agrando al verlo en ese estado.

-Siendo así las cosas, el fallo que dio el jurado queda anulado y ahora yo junto con el presidente tomaremos tal decisión, a la cual no hace falta discutirlo en privado- el juez miro al chico que solo asintió con la cabeza, la esperanza comenzó a crecer dentro de mi desde el momento que mostraron la grabación, y ahora tenía otra oportunidad para quedarme con mi pequeño.

-Ante tales hecho, el veredicto es que el menor Hiroshi Uzumaki queda en guarda y custodia del joven Naruto Uzumaki- si es ridículo pero seguía llorando pero ahora de alegría, mira a Sasuke-sensei y esta me abrazo diciendo un "felicidades", abrace a mi pequeño y comencé a besarlo todo, sacando sonrisas de el, ya que le causaba cosquillas.

Le di a sensei a Hiroshi, tenía que agradecer a la señora de Otori su ayuda, ya que sin ella en estos momentos me estarían quitando a Hiroshi de mis brazos para dárselo a Zetsu y lo más seguro que por seguir junto a él hubiera dejado a Sasuke-sensei para convertirme en el amante del ese infeliz.

Mire de nuevo con dirección a mi pequeño y ahora lo tenía cargando Itachi-san que no tengo idea en qué momento llego. Seguí caminando y llegue a ella, que miraba como se llevaban al jurado y como Zetsu la mataba con la mirada.

-Esto… gracias, sin su ayuda en estos momentos no tendría a mi hijo- ella se sorprendió, pero al mirarme me sonrió, se veía feliz.

Pero estábamos tan entretenidos en la plática en donde me decía que pediría el divorcio y por fin comenzaría ella a administrar los negocios de su familia, que nunca nos dimos cuenta que Zetsu se comenzaba a acercar tan o más furioso que antes y que de su traje sacaba un arma, como pudo burlar la seguridad ni eso mismo lo sé.

-Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie y de paso ese mocoso se queda solo- me apunto y solo escuche los gritos de las personas que quedaban y mesclado entre ellas un disparo.

Sentía caliente mi pecho y como caí al frio suelo, toda la gente gritaba y corría, y Zetsu había sido arrestado, mire con dirección a donde estaba mi pequeño y lo último que vi fue su rostro lleno de lagrimas y miedo, cerré los ojos y mi último recuerdo fue su fuerte llanto.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola pues me tarde mucho pero todo tiene un porque, sali de vacaciones, entre a la escuela y estoy enferma de casi bronquitis asi que no eh tenido tiempo pero mas vale tarde que nunca asi que los dejo con el cap

...

Mis parpados me pesaban, y mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que no lo podía mover, como pude fui abriendo los ojos, pero ante la luz los cerré de nuevo. No sabía en donde estaba hasta que al mirar a mí alrededor, me encontré en un cuarto de hospital que conocía más que bien, ya que era el mismo en donde trabajaba.

Intente levantarme pero no lo logre, ya que un fuerte dolor en el pecho me lo impidió, y gracias a eso recordé lo que había pasado después de la sentencia del juez. Mire a todos lados y en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba Sasuke-sensei recostado en un sofá.

No tardo mucho en abrir sus ojos y al ver que yo ya me encontraba despierto, se levanto de inmediato y se coloco a mi lado, y sin que me lo esperara me regalo un abrazo no tan fuerte para no lastimarme, pero que fue para mí algo hermoso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-fue lo primero que pregunto, se le veía feliz y yo solo respondí que sentía el cuerpo agotado y entumido, como si no me parara de la cama durante mucho tiempo.

Al decir esto último su rostro se puso un poco más serio, lo cual me extraño, pero no pregunte.

A los pocos segundos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mostrando en ella a la abuela Tsunade, que al verme despierto se acerco a mi igual que lo hizo el sensei y me regalo otro abrazo, pero ella derramo algunas lagrimas, las cuales si me sorprendieron.

-Por fin despertaste- eso si me había extrañado, la seriedad del sensei y ahora la abuela me decía eso, me tenía bastante intrigado así que no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital?- los dos se quedaron viendo, como pensando en cómo contestar a mi pregunta, me comencé a desesperar y ellos lo notaron así que no les quedo más que decirme la verdad.

-El disparo paso muy cerca del corazón Naruto, perdiste mucha sangre y entraste en shock por la perdida, y durante la operación, te perdimos por unos minutos. Así que cuando te logramos reanimar y terminar la operación entraste en coma y así has estado por casi dos meses, por un momento pensamos que no ibas a despertar- que si me impacto la noticia, si me impacto y mucho, estuve a punto de dejar solo a mi pequeño y a Sasuke-sensei, pero por suerte había despertado, y ahora tenía que recuperarme para poder estar con mi hijo, lo cual me recuerda el preguntar con quien está en estos momentos.

Mire al sensei para poder hacerle la pregunta que ahora era lo que más me importaba, pero al parecer el entendió lo que quería preguntar que no hizo falta expresarlo ya que me contesto diciendo que estaba en su casa y entre el e Itachi-san lo cuidaban.

Después de eso, la abuela Tsunade mando a realizar diferentes estudios para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y por suerte no sufrí ninguna secuela del disparo.

Al termino del día, del cual Sasuke-sensei había estado todo el día conmigo, entro de nuevo la a abuela Tsunade que se veía algo ansiosa o preocupada, intercambio miradas con el sensei y este sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-Naruto, tengo que contarte algo que descubrí mientras te atendíamos- coloco una silla justo a mi cama y yo con ayuda del control levante la cabecera para poder platicar de una forma mas cómoda, ya que me intrigaba lo que me diría.

-Recuerdas que te conté lo que había pasado con mi hijo y su familia, así como que no creía que mi nieto había muerto en el accidente, nunca te conté que el accidente había sido cerca del orfanato estatal- yo solo asentía a lo que decía, ya que no sabía que tenía que ver ese tema conmigo, aunque me extrañaba el hecho de que fuera tan cerca del que un día fue mi hogar

-Bueno, mi familia a tenido una marca en el abdomen, y tanto mi hijo como mi nieto nacieron con ella, es un lunar muy peculiar casi aparentando la forma de un espiral- en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, el porqué, tenía una idea pero no era posible que fuera cierta o ¿sí?

-Tú tienes esa marca Naruto, tu eres mi nieto, sé que es difícil de creer pero realizamos pruebas de ADN y tu eres el nieto que por tantos años había esperado y anhelado su regreso-tanto la abuela y yo, estábamos derramando lagrimas, había sido una noticia demasiado impactante, de un momento a otro pase a tener un familiar el cual me había estado esperando por tantos años, y que desde antes me había tratado con tanto amor.

Ella no pudo contenerse y se abrazo a mí, ahora entendía por qué su reacción en la mañana cuando desperté. Algo dudoso ya que no terminaba por asimilar la noticia comencé a corresponder al abrazo, y en ese momentos, un huracán de emociones, de recuerdos, en donde la mayoría eran de soledad, sufrimiento, de falto de amor, se rompían ante mis ojos por que a partir de este momento, ni mi pequeño, ni yo estaríamos solos.

Así nos quedamos durante varios minutos hasta que ambos nos tranquilizamos, ella de nuevo tomo lugar en la silla, y así comenzamos a platicar entre lágrimas de mis padres, de mi estadía en el orfanato, de todo lo que podíamos y se nos ocurría.

Tan embelesados estábamos en la plática que nunca nos dimos cuenta que Sasuke-sensei había estado en el marco de la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación.

Llego la hora de despedirnos ya que me sentía cansado y quería que tanto mi ahora oficial abuela y el sensei descansaran y que el segundo estuviera con mi pequeño.

…

Habían pasado ya un tiempo desde que Salí del coma, y me encontraba listo para ya salir del hospital, en ese tiempo varias veces oficiales me habían visitado para poder meter a la cárcel a Zetsu, al cual no tardo mucho en ser declarado culpable y condenado a 30 años de cárcel por comprar al jurado y el intento de asesinato en mi contra.

Estaba ansioso, quería ver a mi pequeño, ya había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de él. Junto con mi abuela y Sasuke-sensei nos dirigimos a la casa, en donde ya nos esperaban mi pequeño, Itachi-san y algunos de mis amigos de la escuela como lo era Shikamaru.

Al poner los primeros pasos dentro de la casa, mi bebé que ya caminaba por su cuenta salió a recibirme seguido de los demás, de inmediato lagrimas corrieron, pero eran de felicidad de tenerlo junto a mí, le cargue ya sin ningún problema ya que los puntos ya habían cerrado, y mi pequeño me abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas. Todos nos veían con una sonrisa y al intentar quitarme a mi pequeño para que los demás me saludaran, este no quiso soltarme y en cada intento solo lloraba, así que comprendí que me había extrañado y que ante la angustia de perderme porque no sabía que me había pasado o en donde estaba, tenía miedo de que de nuevo me fuera de su lado.

Todos me habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, según Shikamaru para celebrar mi regreso al mundo de los vivos. Me encontraba feliz, y como no serlo si tengo todo lo que alguna vez pude pedir, claro que el hecho de Itachi-san no desaproveche cualquier momento para acosarme o meterme mano para hacer enojar a su hermano me causa mucha gracia, pero sin contar eso tengo lo que alguna vez soñé, solo falta completar la carrera.

…

Todos comenzaban a irse ya se hacía tarde, pero mi abuela, estaba algo seria, así que decidí acercarme a ella. Al verme me tomo de la mano sin decir nada y me llevo a un lugar apartado.

-Naruto quiero hacerte una propuesta- me extraño el tono que utilizaba ya que solo lo había escuchado cuando iba a pedir algo demasiado importante o a reclamar algo de la misma magnitud, me puso de nervios no lo podría negar, y su pequeño silencio no ayudo mucho.

-Quisiera que tu y Hiroshi vivieran conmigo, claro si es que quieres- no sabía que decir, estaba feliz que me quisiera a su lado pero también un dolor en el pecho, del cual estoy seguro que no era a causa de un problema físico en mi, comenzó a molestar, indicándome que no me quería irme de esta casa, que no me quería separa del sensei.

….

Ya todos se habían marchado, yo me encontraba en la habitación de mi pequeño, el cual dormía tan profundamente que hasta pensé que ningún tipo de ruido lo podría despertar. El sonido de la puerta anuncio que alguien entraba a la habitación y era sin duda alguna Sasuke-sensei.

Se acerco a mí, me abrazo tan intensamente que yo correspondí a la acción, pasamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sus labios se acercaron a mi oído, sentí su tibia respiración que rosaba por mi oreja lo que me hizo sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorría toda mi espina dorsal.

-Naruto, no te alejes, quédate a vivir conmigo- esa comentario sorpresivo me lleno el pecho de un calorcito especial, que solo el Sensei podía provocar en mí, pero también note que había escuchado mi conversación con mi abuela Tsunade, pero no tenia caso el reclamar el que escuchara conversaciones ajenas.

Por unos minutos me mantuve en silencio, no sabía que contestar, por una parte quería vivir con mi abuela, intentar tener ese amor de "madre" que nunca tuve, pero por otro lado la necesidad de estar cerca de Sasuke-sensei era muy fuerte, quería aprender tanto de él y al mismo tiempo conocerlo como nadie más lo ha conocido, pero también no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya había ocasionado.

-Yo no quiero ser una molestia, ya cause muchos problemas en todo ese tiempo- no dije mas, el rompió el abrazo y tomo de mi mano para salir de la habitación a la de él, yo me deje guiar y al llegar a la misma, me estampo contra la puerta y me beso de una forma tan salvaje y apasionada y yo correspondió gustoso, coloque mis brazos en su hombro y cuello y los acaricie, al igual que él lo hacía en mi cintura y cadera.

El calor se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente, la ropa comenzó a estorbar, no quería pensar en que terminaría todo esto y no es como si no quisiera o me arrepintiera. Entre besos me guio a la cama en donde me dejo caer con un pequeño empujón.

Le mire y me sonrió de forma arrogante lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso que estaba bien tonificado aunque algunas cicatrices a causa del accidente eran visibles, lo cual hacia que se viera mas seductor y salvaje, se coloco sobre mi y lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha sacando un leve gemido de mi.

Me retiro la camisa y desabrocho mis pantalones, acariciando en su paso toda la piel que podía o parte de mis piernas sobre la tela del pantalón que aun no era retirado.

-No eres una molestia y quiero que me des problemas, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, quiero enseñarte todo lo que se y que me conozcas como nadie lo ha hecho, te amo- siguió besando ahora mi rostro y las enormes ganas de llorar me invadieron, estaba tan enamorado y tan feliz de escucharle que cualquier indicio de duda fue borrada.


End file.
